RosarioVampire: Reliquiae Memoriae
by SamuelWeston
Summary: Memories fade as time goes on, and often are the only things that can protect us. A human girl must team up with a Shinso vampire in order to understand a memory that could save the very world from desctruction. OC pairing. AonoxAkashiya pairing. Rating may change in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario+Vampire: Rieliquiae Memoriae**

"**Hey girl, you still have time to say turn around. I wouldn't blame you one bit, cause this is one scary ass place your headed to,**" an unobtrusive man in a bus driver's uniform with glowing white eyes and smoking a big cigar said from the driver's seat of the bus.

The young girl in question looked up from her seat near the back of the vehicle but said nothing. In all honesty she wished she wasn't there. She had aced her high school entrance exams and had been all set to go to a school in Tokyo, but her parents had other plans. Two weeks earlier she had received a letter that promised a full scholarship to a private academy, and her parents being on the lower end of the economic scale jumped on it. Though she was sure there were many schools in Japan she wasn't aware, of the name immediately stumped her. Yokai Academy. There wasn't an address given on the envelope and the one included for the reply was addressed to a P.O. Box in Osaka.

So her parents without even asking had sent in the registration papers and earlier that morning the bus had shown up to get her. She didn't have the ability to go home now, her parents had told her they were going to America for the school term in order to try to earn enough money to move them to from Tokyo up to Kyoto where her father was originally from. Her grandparents had died years ago, so she had no other family. Her life officially sucked.

As she settled herself back into a more comfortable position she started to hear something that sounded a little like a deep humming. Trying her best to ignore she stared out the window at the passing landscape. No matter what though it kept getting louder, and looking towards the rear of the bus she saw a motorcycle approaching at high-speed.

"Um, driver-san, I think someone is trying to catch us," She said, her voice a little shaky.

Looking in the rearview mirror the man smirked "**Don't worry about him, he is harmless for the most part. He's the son of the Headmaster. Also one of your yearmates.**"

She looked back again and could see him a little clearer. Black leather jacket, dark aviator styles sunglasses, and black jeans and boots made him look like a thug out of an American crime movie. What stood out was his hair and eyes, his hair dark brown with a multitude of pinkish and silver streaks in it, and his eyes were green with red lines visible despite the glasses and distance. If this was the Headmaster's son she wondered what the Headmaster was going to be like.

Suddenly the bike pulled alongside the bus and the rider looked up into her eyes. For just a fraction of a second, though it felt like centuries, she was lost in those deep pools. Then he gave a crooked smirk and sped up. Following with her gaze she saw him wave to the driver and speed on ahead.

'Oh my god, he was the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. And he smiled at me," at that point her mind kind of shorted out.

When she regained herself she fished out her compact and checked herself. She wouldn't call herself beautiful, while most men would say she was a complete knockout. Though she spent a great deal of time outside she had a skin condition that prevented her from taking a dark tan, so her skin was almost always the color of porcelain, her eyes were an almost perfect slate gray, and her hair was as black as a crow's feather. Her appearance had made many agencies approach her about becoming an idol, but she turned each down due to her self-respect, and her being extremely shy.

'Why would he pick me though, if he is the Headmaster's son then he is probably rich beyond belief. He could have any of the high-class girls that go to a school like this, all I have are my looks.'

In time the bus came to a tunnel. During the passage through it everything seemed to warp some with the darkness. It wasn't the darkness most people would equate with a tunnel, it seemed to suck the light out of the world. Shortly after entering they exited, and the landscape didn't match what she had been seeing before. Before entering everything was lush and green, after exiting everything seemed dead. For the love of god there were even headstones everywhere.

"**Well here we are, the point of no return. If you get off you have to stay. If you don't we go back to your home and you explain why you returned to your parents.**"

Rather than argue she got off the bus. Looking around she shuddered. Dead trees, bats, and headstones. Was this an academy for undertakers? It sure didn't seem like any of the private school brochures she had looked at. All of them had happy students and green lawns. She wanted to go home.

"Well, well. What have we here? Such a pretty little china doll."

She turned slowly and looked up. She stood 5'6", but the leader of the group she was looking at was at least a foot taller than her. And judging by the line of earrings not the best of company.

Her voice low she spoke "um... hello. Can you tell me how far it is to the school."

One of the cronies cackled, "Hey Fauru, she wants to know where the school is."

Fauru, who apparently was the boss, "Shut up. Why don't I do you one better, and take you there."

"Umm.. that's really not needed, just point me in the right direction a.a.a... and I can make it on my own."

Suddenly she was standing on four inches of air as the man held her in the air, "Look little bitch, you are going to be my girlfriend. First rule of that is that you walk with me. Rule number two is that you don't back talk."

"And the first rule of not getting a beat down asshole; put the lady down," Heads turned to see the biker from earlier.

Fauru laughed, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Tekeshi Aono... oh wait, this is Japan. I am Aono Tekeshi. Son of the Shuzen Family. Son of the Shinso Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka. And the guy who is going to bury you if you don't put her down."

The bullies shuffled some, except for the boss, "Who gives a shit. You might actually taste good."

The girl fell as the hand holding her opened. As she watched the boy started to change, but if it could go any further it didn't. Before she could see Tekeshi had buried his fist in Fauru's stomach and picked him four-foot off the ground. Without prompt the rest gathered up their battered leader and ran.

Tekeshi then turned to her, "You ok. I should have known that there would be asswipes like them here. My dad told me about quite a few he faced. Anyways you know my name, could I know yours?"

"Um... It's Utsuki... Shiraishi Utsuki. Um... Thank you for helping Tekeshi-san."

Tekeshi smirked, "Please drop the honorific. I was mostly raised in the U.S. Well then Utsuki, if you don't mind I will escort you the Headmaster's office. The reason I'm out here is to find you."

Utsuki gulped and nodded. Taking the boy's hand and standing she noticed that he was only 6'. She had thought him taller due to his bravado. She then noticed that he was slightly sniffing the air. She also felt something wet dripping down her arm.

Takeshi gulped and handed her a bandana, "You might want to bind that up. Some people around here are real bloodsuckers. Hehe."

Utsuki did as he suggested as they walked. His words bothered her though, more the way he said them than the words themselves. Real bloodsuckers, did he mean like vampires.

* * *

**A/N: I have had this sitting on my laptop for months. I had a couple of second-rate paragraphs. Then this morning while working on one of my other fic opened this up and the juices started flowing. However I don't know if this is good enough to continue. So even one good review will save its life.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Tsukune. The purpose of this is what exactly," an absolutely stunning woman with silver hair with a strong pink tint to it asked the man sitting behind the desk she was currently seated on.

Tsukune smiled at the woman, "Moka, it has been twenty years since we fought Alucard, in that time yokai have faded into the background again. I am wanting to find out if the time may be approaching in which we can start laying the foundations for coexistence."

"Then is it really a good idea to inform her?"

"It is for her safety. The same as why I decided to have Tekeshi act as a bodyguard for her. Honestly the last one may come back to bite us."

Moka looked up at the ceiling and started counting off on her fingers, "He is violent, irresponsible, rude, and if Yukari is to be believed a horrible womanizer. Why did we ever let him encounter Gin? That was one of our greatest mistakes."

"No, letting him live with Kurumu would have been a worse mistake. She wouldn't know responsibility if it bit her on her quite expansive chest. It will be good to see him again, its been two years hasn't it?"

The woman couldn't help but laugh, "He has lived with Yukari for eight years in America. If he was still running with the same group as he was I can only imagine how bad he got. He got into fights so often before we sent him to her, and we kept getting calls from Yukari stating he had half beaten some poor bully into the ground after we sent him."

"I'm glad it was always bullies rather than just anyone he saw. That is partly the reason I chose him over Asusa, or Yusa. Those two have mean streaks a mile wide. If I am not mistaken Harumi is also attending this year."

"Kurumu's daughter. The chaos is going to ensue for sure. Shes always had that crush on Tekeshi. Of course she might try to charm all of the male students and form herself a male harem."

"At least we don't have to worry about having Machiko here for two more years. I think Yukari was surprised when she refused to be promoted ahead of her grade, and just so she could lord it over all the other kids in her grade. She may be a problem. On another note, you think there is going to be much trouble this year. Remember the last time a human came here," Tsukune said, a mischievous note in his voice.

"Mom, if you say you remember every time you look at him I'm going to barf," a rough voice said from the door.

* * *

After having restored the peace between mother and son Tsukune turned to the other occupant of the room. As he looked the girl over he had to admit that she gave Moka a run for her money in the looks department. That could cause a great deal of trouble in an of itself. Since he became the headmaster more than a few very attractive girls had almost destroyed the school. He also was immediately aware of the gash on her arm, and the bandana that was being used as a bandage. He hoped to god that his son had enough sense not to even think about it.

"Well then Miss Shiraishi-san, I hope that you have found the campus not too intimidating so far. We are all quite pleased to have you here. Now let me introduce me and my wife. I believe you already know Tekeshi since he escorted you here. This is my wife and the girls physical education instructor, Aono Moka. I'm Aono Tsukune, the headmaster. Now I want to ask you a question, it may seem strange but please answer honestly. Do you know what Yokia are, and do you believe in them?"

The young girl looked at him strangely, but didn't immediately answer, "Um.. I don't really know what they are, so I don't know if I believe in them or not. What does it have to do with this school though?"

Tekeshi was the one that spoke up, "Yokai are monsters in layman's terms. Mainly those native to Japan, though the term can also include monsters from other countries such as Werewolves and Mermaids, though that has only been since WWII. Ayashi is another word used."

Utsuki tilted her head at the explanation, "I don't understand. What does me believing in monsters have to do with going to school here, besides the fact I now know I am going to Monster Academy."

"I believe the saying is; there is more twixt heaven and earth than man can see. Of those things is this school. This school is hidden from mortal eyes so that we can teach young yokai to live in peace with humans. Any questions so far?"

"I don't understand. Monsters are real? What proof of that is there?"

"Utsuki, did you or did you not see me hit a man about six inches taller than me and pick him two-thirds my height off the ground. Not something normal for humans," Tekeshi reasoned out.

"So if you're not human, just what in the name of the hell are you?"

Moka had been quiet up till then, "Vampires, the strongest among all the Yokai species."

Utsuki paled. She hadn't come to a boarding school, she had come to an insane asylum. When she returned she was going to read her parents the riot act for not doing any research on the school before registering her in it. The question was how she was going to get back. The only two vehicles she knew about were the bus, she couldn't drive, and Tekeshi's bike, which she also couldn't drive.

"Before you make your escape plans tell me if I'm right in thinking that you are blood type AB-," the young biker asked.

"Yes. But how could you know. You haven't been here long enough to have memorized my file," the startled young woman asked.

"I can smell it from that gash. And that was kind of the point of my real bloodsuckers comment. Don't worry, I don't bite without a person's expressed permission."

Moka leaned over to her husband, "Yukari was telling the truth, and I don't think Gin is responsible. He never was that smooth with his words."

Tsukune replied, "You're right, he has natural talent. Where he came by it I don't know."

Pressing a button on his desk the doors opened and a tall woman with black hair wearing a corset walked in, "Do you need something, Master?"

Tekeshi chuckled, "You still haven't broken her of that habit, Mom?"

"After twenty-one years of it I learned to ignore her. Ruby-san, would you mind taking Miss Shiraishi-san to her dorm room. We need to have a little talk with our son," Moka asked an evil glint in her eye.

"I am so screwed."

* * *

After Ruby had led Utsuki from the room Tsukune took measure of his child. He wasn't real thrilled with what he saw. He didn't know what to do about it though since for the last few years he hadn't had that much influence on him.

"Tekeshi, why do you look like..."

"Like a thug," finished Moka.

"I like the color black, and high velocity wind can sometimes be twenty degrees cooler than ambient temperature. I learned that the hard way."

Tsukune cleared his throat, "Ok I can actually accept that. Now then, I want you to act as Shiraishi-san's bodyguard while here. Make sure no one discovers that she is human. And don't try to sleep with her."

Up to that statement Tekeshi had been leaning against the wall next to the door. When his father told him that last thing he fell down. For a minute all he could do was emit an unorganized babel and strange spitting sounds that made no sense.

Finally he recovered, "Just what the hell did Aunt Yukari tell you I was up to in the States. As perverted as she is I can only imagine. She still has dreams about a threesome with you two, more than a little mental scarring is present from her talking in her sleep."

"She stills dreams about that? The loli hasn't completely grown up yet. So you have managed to stay chaste in a land filled with women who will give it up without a fight," his mother said smirking.

"What the hell have you been watching. If America was like that I would have been back in Osaka before you could blink. I kept myself and my friends on the straight and narrow for the most part. I never started anything..."

Both adult finished in concert, "but you damn well finished it!"

Tekeshi closed his eyes as his father started, "Musuko, you are our only child, and we have failed you by not being there for you these last few years. Had we been you might have grown into a better man than you are now, and you may mature some in the coming years. I thank your Aunt Yukari for everything she has done for you. Please forgive us for our decisions."

"Pops, please drop the apology. I knew that you would have preferred for me to remain in Japan. You thought that it might help me to live in a different culture so that I may see how the world was, and I have seen something that many in this country have not. In doing so I adopted some of their mannerisms, any failure is on my part for forgetting my duty as a son here in Japan. It's good to be home and with my blood family. Chichi, Haha, I love both of you, and I owe you more than anyone could ever repay."

* * *

"Are you ok Utsuki-chan. You seem somewhat shaken. Can I get you something," the older woman, what was her names, oh, Ruby-sama, asked.

"No thank you Ruby-sama, I'm just trying to process something," the girl politely replied.

Utsuki really just wanted to go back to Tokyo. Back to home. Back to somewhere the people didn't try to pass themselves off as some kind of supernatural beast that was known in popular literature for sparkling in sunlight. What had she done to deserve this.

"They are what they claim to be," Ruby-sama spoke up after a minute.

"Vampires can't exist. A creature that sucks blood and makes other people into the same thing. It goes against the laws of nature."

"Utsuki-chan, there are many creatures that drink blood. Mosquitoes, several types of flies, vampire bats, and leeches are hematophages. However they don't turn others into vampires by drinking their blood, and typically don't turn others into vampires at all. When you get the chance talk to Tekeshi-kun, and he will probably explain it better. I can offer you some proof that there are more than humans out there."

Utsuki turned her head and immediately stumbled and fell as she noticed the older woman had grown four wings that resembled those of a raven. If vampires were hard to believe from being told, this was easy to believe in from being seen.

Ruby-sama smiled, "I'm a good witch. I have a friend who is a succubus and one who is a snow fairy, you will meet their children pretty soon. The only advice I have is to avoid letting other students know you are human. Most here don't really care, but there are a few who might try to make a meal from you. Stick with Tekeshi-kun as much as possible and you will be safe."

"He said he was a son of Shuzen, is that some great vampire coven or something," Utsuki asked.

"Not really a coven. Its his family. The most powerful of the vampire families at that. His grandfather is second only to his father in terms of raw strength. Like I said you should ask Tekeshi-kun."

* * *

**A/N: What gave yall the idea that both of the OCs were from America. Last I checked Tokyo and Kyoto were both major Japanese cities. I also kind of got that Top Gun comment, and it was funny, but you probably won't see his biker look for a while after the next chapter. Anyways, I can't promise to bring in every one of the old Harlot Squad but rest assured, like father, like son.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the pleasantries he felt he owed his parents were over his father gave him his room assignment and he headed towards the mens dorm building. As he walked he tried to remember the event that had caused his parents to send him to America to live with his Aunt Yukari instead of sending him to live with Aunt Mizore and the twins as the plan was originally. It was unavoidable when his mother had decided to become the girl's athletics director at Yokai Academy. However something had happened either because of him or to him to necessitate him leaving the country, and no matter how hard he worked at it the memory stayed just out of his reach.

He had a suspicion that it had to deal with the illness he had when he was an infant. His parents and his Aunts were very secretive when it came to that subject. Even Aunt Akua, and he was able to charm her into doing anything for him, despite her being a lesbian. At least he thought she was a lesbian, though she may have really just loved his mom in a creepy incestuous manner that he couldn't make heads nor tails of. Regardless of her sexual preference the only information he got was that it was a rare condition that nearly killed him until his Grandfather Shuzen intervened.

If he had been around when Tekeshi was old enough to start wondering he might have been able to tell him, but not long after his sickness the vampiric patriarch seemed to vanish into thin air. Books seemed to be unable to help him. He didn't know enough about the sickness to look it up, and despite their impressive regenerative abilities and almost infallible immune system there were still a great number of illnesses that could affect vampires. Almost all of them had the potential to be fatal, so that was not a good starting point.

He gave up the train of thought as he reached the building. Looking at the label on the key chain he started climbing the stairs to the floor he was assigned to. After that finding the room was simple, walk straight down the hall till the numbers matched. Reaching his room he unlocked the door and went in. Like his father said everything had arrived and was waiting to be put away. First order of business was changing into something a little more appropriate for the surroundings. Eschewing his school uniform since there was still another two days before school actually started he decides on slacks and a tshirt.

When he had the new clothes on he went ahead and unpacked. Clothes in the closet and dresser. Guitar in the farthest corner from the door. Television on the stand across from the bed. The rest could wait for later, he had to check his bike over before he went too far.

A present from his father upon his sixteenth birthday he had taken painstaking care of the machine in the few months he had owned it. He had wished his dad had presented it to him himself, but that was what life handed him. Still the bike had become one of his most cherished possessions. A 1985 Honda CB750, at 66hp it wasn't going to set a speed record, but what father gave his only child a bike on his sixteenth birthday and could be considered a responsible parent. Though it may have just been a way to apologize for not being there for the event.

When he reached the place he had parked it he checked to make sure the engine had cooled right and it wasn't leaking oil. He had fought with it for a good month over an oil leak that just wouldn't let him track it down, eventually leading him to take it to a professional who fixed it for a good chunk of cash. He didn't know where his father had acquired it from, but it had been in decent condition. It took corners well and didn't try to run out from under him.

"I figured you might like it. I wanted one like it when I was your age, but I never had time to think about it when I was in school here," his father said hunkering down beside him, "I never let any of the girls know, they would have thrown a fit thinking I might kill myself."

Tekeshi laughed at that, "Aunt Yukari nearly had a heart attack when I hit the kick starter for the first time. I can only wonder at what mom started saying when she found out about it."

"I slept in a different room for about a month before she finally decided that I wasn't trying to kill you at an early age," the elder vampire relayed smirking.

"Figures. Did she try to pound you into the ground as well?"

"Yes."

"How long did they take to rebuild the house,"

"We were visiting Akua when she found out, I think the Shuzen mansion is still being reconstructed. Of course your Aunt only made moon eyes at your mom after she destroyed her home. She could hold her at gunpoint and your Aunt would love it."

Tekeshi stood up and straddled the machine, "I want to know why you sent me to live with Aunt Yukari. I remember the plan had been for me to live with Aunt Mizore and the twins, then something happened. No matter what I cannot latch on to the memory, and I have a feeling it has to do with my illness. The only thing I know about that is that Grandfather Shuzen is responsible for saving me. Now I want answers."

"Decisive and quick to change the subject to something you want, almost like your mother. Have to decline an answer though. The decision to send you to Yukari was made for your own good, it doesn't matter why now. And I would appreciate you dropping the subject and letting it be done. Musuko, try not to lose control of yourself when you get angry," with that last cryptic comment the older man left leaving Tekeshi lost.

* * *

Kicking the kickstand up he hit the kick-start, and the bike fired right to life. The machine purred perfectly. The crankshaft had taken him days to get balanced right to reduce the vibrations in the case, no matter what though it hadn't increased the horsepower like he had hoped. Twisting the throttle slightly he got the bike moving towards a shed that was unused. Ruby had granted him use of it to store the bike.

He cut the gas after he got the vehicle in shelter and let down on the kickstand. Dismounting he opened the pack he has strapped on the back and took out a ratchet with a deep well socket on it. He removed the spark plugs effectively disabling the engine, to keep out the dust he put in a couple of block plugs to keep dust out of the cylinders. Returning the socket he got a pair of pliers and disconnected the battery. Little things the average rider didn't think of when storing their bike he did.

He locked the shed and turned to find six people surrounding him. Then the two directly in front of him separated and the guy in charge stepped forward revealing himself to be the thug he beat up earlier. For some reason he seemed pissed off.

"Well I must say you don't look near as imposing as you did earlier. That is a nice bike you have, it's going to look a lot better with me on it. Now I am going to rip you apart piece by piece and let my underlings her have their way with your little china doll girlfriend. Any last words," Fauru spat into the shorter man's face.

Tekeshi brought his lips back revealing pearly white inch long fangs, "Yeah, your breath smells like you've been eating roadkill."

Without warning he whipped his fist forward and struck the bully on the side of the head. Nothing more was said. The gang changed at the same time, and all of them were orcs. Among the dumbest of yokai. Ironically it was also the first monster his father had conflict with when he attended.

They didn't wait to make sure that they weren't going to be in each others way before they attacked. The result was Tekeshi jumping back and his opponents knocking each other around. He took the initiative to drive two of the beasts heads into the dirt. They were the weakest apparently, since they fell with little effort.

Five left. The rest recovered. One attacked, and received a sharp strike to the throat. Four left. Another tried to come at him in a tackle, and the vampire brought his right leg up crushing the things face. Thre... one was missing. Fauru was gone.

One spoke up, "Looking for the boss. You should have paid more attention. He went to get the little chicky. There won't be much lef...," Tekeshi didn't waste anytime when the orc spoke.

He drove his fist hard into the first one's stomach leaving him gasping and heaving his stomach contents. The second he grabbed by the head and drove his knee into it face, breaking its nose and knocking most of its teeth out. He waited only until he was sure none were getting back up.

"Mom would have a fit, that took me way longer than it should have. 'Take only the amount of time needed to bring your opponent down, don't drag it out.' Utsuki. If anything happens Chichi is going to kill me," He took off at a dead run towards the girls dorm, hoping he was able to intercept Fauru before he could cause any harm.

* * *

Utsuki folded the last garment and placed it in the dresser. After finishing her task she surveyed the room. Everything appeared to be in place. Clothes where they belonged. Her bed was made. Her possessions were on the bookcases and out of the way. She took the chance to sit down on her bed.

"This way too much. Witches, vampires, and who knows what else. I just need to tell the Headmaster that I have reconsidered and want to go home. They can't keep me here against my will without parental consent. But, if my parents have already left then it won't matter," she fell back on her bed, "Why couldn't I have just stayed in Tokyo. I just wanted to go to high school, not get pulled into a nut house."

She lay there for a while wallowing in self-pity. Things like this were supposed to happen to other people not her. She had the ability to become an idol. She might even consider it when the term was over. With luck she wouldn't even be here for a term, if she could get in touch with her parents.

A knock at the door startled her. Standing she went to the door and unlocked it. Opening it she tried to slam it back when she saw who was on the other side. Fauru, the bully who had in no uncertain terms declared him her boyfriend, whether she wanted it or not. She wasn't big enough to keep the door closed against him. She flew across the room as he gave a sharp push.

"Well, well. I was going to get you a picture of me for your room, but thanks to your little boyfriend I think I'm going to have you as a snack instead. Then I am going to show him whats left before I pop his head like a zit. I hope you ate a good diet, because I need to watch my figure," he stood over her as he changed.

Utsuki had never seen anything so grotesque in her life. He grew a foot and turned green. His muscles swelled up and his clothes tore. Tusks sprouted from his upper and lower jaws. The worst was his tongue, it grew long and slimy and he started licking his lips. She had never felt such terror as she did at that moment. She was never going to see her family again.

The moment Fauru took a step towards her something flew through her door and rammed into the orc. The two figures burst through the exterior wall and fell to the ground. Utsuki rushed to the hole and saw who had saved her. It was Tekeshi.

"Tekeshi-san, be careful," she yelled out without thinking.

She watched closely as they started to trade blows. At first Tekeshi dodged the larger beings wild swings and grabs, moving faster than she could keep up with. This continued for mere seconds before the vampire went on the offensive. The first blow he delivered picked the orc up several feet, and was followed by an aerial roundhouse that flung him through several trees and away from the dorm buildings.

"Tekeshi is here?"

"It appears so."

"Lets follow him and watch him tear the orc apart."

"Um."

Utsuki turned her head to both sides and saw two girls approximately her age that look exactly alike. From their purple hair to their skin that was even paler than her own. And just standing near them made her feel extremely cold. Looking down she thought she may have even seen fog around their feet. Then she noticed them looking at her.

"Um. Hello," she said tentatively.

Both chorused at the same time around lolipops, "Hello, do you want to go with us to watch our future husband beat that bully up."

Utsuki paled, "Future husband?"

The one on the left blushed a little and held her hands around her face, "Yes, he is fated to choose one of us to marry. Fate kept him away for so long to let him think about his choice... YUSA YOU TRAMP!"

The sister on the right had disappeared while the other was talking. She didn't waste anytime getting out of there and Utsuki followed. Between running and what the girl had told her she had forgotten about going home.

* * *

**A/N: No weird comments please. Yes, these are Mizore's kids. Yes, they have an obsession with Tekeshi. No, they are not the only ones. Tekeshi is going to have worse woman troubles than Tsukune did, and he is going to sound weird to many straight men soon. Till the next chapter please start thinking up things for events and stuff, I can only think up so many and I want a few options. PM me or review and I will give credit in a prechapter authors note.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tekeshi ducked under the orc's wild left hook. Sliding on his heel he planted his right foot into the things crotch, and and grinned at the soprano shriek that resulted. As he finished his slide, passing through his opponent's legs he stood up and sent a vicious back kick to the orc's left knee. As he readied himself to switch legs into a roundhouse he took an elbow to the chest. Sliding back he recovered and eyed the other combatant.

He could understand why this one was the leader. He was capable of higher thought, a rarity among orcs. Usually if it didn't have anything to do with eating, pillaging, raping, or boasting they didn't spare any brain power for it, resulting in them running in flailing their fists and relying on their tremendous strength to deal with enemies. Faura seemed to have had some fight training though. He tightened up muscles when needed to absorb the impact of a blow, and he varied the types of blows he used.

"Ok you little maggot just lay down and die," the downed orc said in a hilarious high pitched voice.

Tekeshi shook his head, "You must have not ever encountered a vampire before. We aren't known for laying down and dying. Orcs however should learn their place in the world. Cleaning up after their betters."

The words had the desired effect of infuriating the beast and making him rush the vampire youth headlong. Just before impact Tekeshi dropped to his back and planted both feet in Fauru's chest and when he headed over him pushed off sending the larger monster flying upside down through the air to land against one of the few trees strong enough not to break under hard impact.

"You...little...pest. I...will...eat...your...heart...," the monster choked out.

"I like my heart where it is right now. I can give you a meal of splinters and broken gravestones. Would you like fries with that," Tekeshi asked, somehow managing to smirk around some cracked ribs.

Fauru looked him in the eyes from his collapsed position, "I'll be nice. I will kill you and your little china doll, and fix a nice stew of the both of you, and let you rejoin each other in my stomach."

Tekeshi didn't reply. He had never had a fight last this long, even when he held back against humans. Granted this was the strongest opponent he had ever faced, which he had to admit wasn't saying much. He did know that he needed to convince his parents to start helping him train himself to keep this from happening again. He doubted the orc would have lasted a blow against his mother, and his father's presence alone may have diffused the situation. All he had was agility and the ability to focus more strength on one place than the orc.

Suddenly an arctic wind blew through the clearing. Fauru was swallowed up by whirling snow. There was only one type of Yokai that possessed such an ability. Yuki-Onna. And he had a very dreadful feeling he knew the ones that were responsible, but he didn't have time ponder as a large shape suddenly shot from the cloud and sent him flying.

'A snow orc. How could I have forgotten about them. The higher intelligence, the articulation in the speech, and an orc actually having a semi-developed fighting style. That icy wind did nothing more than to refresh him. I have a bad feeling this is about to get worse.'

"Two snow women, my luck seems to be holding. You two will be my girls instead of that little china doll. Now let me finish off this tick, and I will inspect the goods," Fauru said cracking his neck, and not realizing the mortal mistake he had just made.

Vampires are the strongest monster species physically, despite their human size, and are also the proudest and most arrogant. There is no greater insult to them than to besmirch the image of their race by comparing them to such an insignificant insect, even if there was some justification based on their dietary habits. They have been known to kill for much less dire offenses.

Tekeshi stood up. Power seemed to seep from him. Utsuki standing behind Yusa and Asusa was the first to notice. He had been wearing gloves the first time she had seen him so she hadn't noticed, but he was wearing a ring on his left hand, and he was currently sliding it off his finger.

A cold feminine voice entered her ears, "That ring is something called a limiter. It keeps his power in check. It disappoints me that he must remove it to deal with an orc, no matter the type."

Utsuki looked behind her to see Moka and Tsukune standing there watching the spectacle as if this was normal. On thinking of it she decided it might actually be normal given the student body that was typically in attendance. It confused her that they were making no move to help. Yusa and Asusa had already made it worse, so she understood their sheepish looks and their kicking dirt clods, but these two were members of the school faculty.

The Headmaster smiled, "His first day and he picks a fight with a third year student, and school hasn't even started yet. As long as he doesn't kill him I can't do anything, though I probably would let it slide, there have been many disappearances since Mr. Kaguko started attending."

She looked back to see the ring fall from Tekeshi's finger before the area seemed to become oppressively dark. The pink faded from the vampires hair leaving only silver streaks, and his eyes became pure red. Even his stance changed to one that was more aggressive, and almost evil.

His voice sounded more, noble, as he spoke, "A tick. You would compare my race, a race that is capable of crushing yours with only two people, to such a parasite. One that does not know when to control its hunger. No, yours is the one most comparable to such an insect, the only difference is the tick only follows instinct, you revel in what you do. Know your place."

A sense of pride washed over the elder female vampire as she heard those words. She knew that her child held even more power, though he himself was unaware of the fact, and that power being sealed aware for his protection. She felt her husband place an arm around her and pull her into his side gently. She was married to the most powerful vampire around, and he was as gentle as a kitten for the most part.

Tekeshi stood still as the enraged orc approached him. The combatants said nothing, ready for the other to try to land a blow. Finally the orc grew tired of waiting and brought its arm up to crush the vampire, and was stunned as the vampire caught it in mid blow stopping it dead and shattering the bones in its hand. Tekeshi twisted the larger monsters arm bringing it to its knees.

"You ,beast, will live for only one purpose now, you will serve my father and mother in whatever way they deem fit as penance, and if you resist I shall snap each and every bone in your body and leave you for the carrion eaters. You will learn to serve you betters, that is your place vermin."

The orc's face showed true terror. In no time at all he had gone from almost the victor to being forced into slavery. This pipsqueak in front of him wasn't a monster, no it was something worse, and if it was the child, he knew the parents must be ten times as powerful. He had no choice if he wanted to live. He bowed his head and choked out his surrender.

Tekeshi reached down and picked up the ring and slid it back on. As he did his features returned to normal. He also collapsed. Before Utsuki could move to check on him the Yuki-onna twins were at his side, shaking him and calling him onii-san.

Moka turned to Tsukune, "Should we worry about this? I know that Harumi has a crush on him, but it occurs to me now that the twins may also have something for him."

"The ball is in his court on this one. I for one just hope I fully stalker proofed this school. I remember too well the shock of having Mizore pop out of the ceiling in the infirmary. And I know that she instructed her daughters in the art of stalking as well," the man replied laughing nervously.

* * *

The first thing Tekeshi noticed when he awoke was the white ceiling. His room had a beige colored ceiling, so he wasn't in his room. He felt like he had been run over by a truck, though the last time that happened he didn't actually feel this bad. The hospital room he had been in had a white ceiling, so he had to be in a hospital. Did he get hit by a bigger truck this time.

As he lay there working things out in his head he suddenly wished it had been a truck. Instead it was a snow orc, the smarter ones. And it looked like he hadn't come out the winner this time, or he wouldn't have been the in a hospital.

"Tekeshi-san, do you feel alright, can I get you anything," he heard a concerned, and slightly hesitant voice ask him.

"You can answer a couple of questions," he replied, "One, did I win, or did I lose?"

"You won."

He sighed, "Two, were there two girls about your age, purple hair, looked like they never saw the sun, and go by the names Yusa and Asusa with you?"

"Yes, there were."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he said trying to sink into the mattress.

"They were saying you were supposed to marry one of them," the human girl said, showing some confusion.

"A delusion on their part, one shared by another girl. Watch out for a succubus named Harumi Kurono. You will know her right off, she has bigger boobs than anyone else will. Family trait, very dangerous for me as well."

Letting the shocked look fade from her face she asked a question, "Why were Yusa and Asusa calling you Onii-san?"

"We grew up together when we were little. I was the oldest by a year, I was sick as a child so I ended up starting school a year late. They were overjoyed cause it meant that we would attend high school together."

"Isn't that kind of long term planning unusual for children that young," she asked.

Tekeshi shook his head, "Not for Yuki-onna. They have such a narrow time frame compared to others in which they can conceive children. They taught them to plan long term for so many generations they started to be born with the ability. Since I am unaware of any male Yuki-onna they usually take mates from other Yokai races, or even kidnap humans for husbands. They freeze their mates solid when they take them, keeps them from running away and it changes them so they are compatible biologically. Pretty interesting reading if your into sciences."

"That is um...well...it's...I really don't know what to think. But do you like any of them in that way?"

"No, Yusa, Asusa, Harumi, and Machiko are all my little sisters, even if we aren't related by blood. I wouldn't let anyone hurt them, and I just can't think of them in a romantic fashion. Of them only Machiko has no interest in me. I'll be lucky if I get out of this school without having been raped by one of them."

Utsuki gasped, "That's a horrible way to talk about them. Though after what Asusa said in my room before we chased after you I understand what you mean. Might be worse if they thought of poligamy."

"I pray to any deity that might exist, and a few I am pretty sure are works of fiction that they never learn that word or its meaning. I would like to find someone for myself, not have one or all of them forced upon me," the injured boy said.

The door opened at that time and Tekeshi looked over at it. He could see the twins sitting on a bench across from the door. Shifting his gaze he saw his parents enter.

"And the reason for you to remove your limiter was what young man," his mother asked, her voice almost as cold as finding one of the twins in bed with him. (Long story involving them visiting him in America and him forgetting to lock his bedroom door one night.)

He grimaced, "I had been fighting humans for too long. I'm not conditioned to fighting something with even a hint of strength. Did I kill him?"

His father answered, "No, you just made him into mine and your mother's slave until such time as we deem his punishment over. A nice touch there, your whole 'Orcs should clean up after their betters' speech gave us the idea to force him to clean every bathroom in the building everyday until he graduates the end of the year. That should take up enough of his time to prevent him from causing any more problems."

"Utsuki-san, are you afraid," Moka asked the girl.

Utsuki looked at her, "Afraid. Actually no. I should be, but after I saw Tekeshi take off the ring, I felt safe."

Tsukune cleared his throat, "Let's let Tekeshi get some rest, remember classes start the day after tomorrow. Miss Shiraishi, you may stay until the doctor requests you leave. I will send the twins back to their rooms as well. Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

* * *

"Moka, what was with that question," Tsukune asked when they were alone, annoyance written on his face.

Moka cocked her head to the side, "Asking her if she was afraid seemed like the thing to do, wouldn't you think."

"If she were alone, not in front of Tekeshi. I don't know how much of what Yukari told us is true, and how much comes from her perversions, but I don't want to give him anything he could use to seduce her," the man replied.

"I wouldn't really mind it if they got together. She seems like a really nice girl. She is downright gorgeous to look at, and if her grades are an indication she is extremely smart. There are multiple notes from her past teachers extolling her kindness. She might be a good influence on him."

Tsukune looked at his wife. No matter how long they were together she always found a new way to surprise him. More and more often as the years went on she displayed traits of her outer self who had been lost so long ago, and had also been a copy of her mother's personality without any memories, made in an attempt to keep her safe from a monster that awoke with her blood after her mother had sealed the beast with her soul and flesh. The whole concept still gave him headaches when he thought about it, but also a heartache at the loss of such a large part of himself.

"You still miss her too, don't you," the silvery haired vampire asked.

He nodded, "I doubt it will ever really stop hurting, but I'm not sure I really want it to stop. I feel like if the pain fades completely away we will forget her, and what she meant to us. I often wonder what she would think of Tekeshi. And if she would have agreed with our choice."

"We did what we had to, if we hadn't he would have died. As long as the seal lasts he will be safe from the consequences of the choice."

Tsukune looked deep into his wife's crimson eyes, "I worry every time I hear he got into a fight. What if the power overwhelms the seal, and floods him all at once. I know that being here is almost a guarantee of him being in a fight often, but if it breaks here I can fix it before too much damage is done. I hope."

* * *

**A/N: A seal. Wonder what it's sealing. If it was anything good it probably wouldn't be sealed. Oh well, too early to reveal what it is yet. It will be a game changer though.**


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor had sent Utsuki away before it got dark so Tekeshi had a while to just lay there and think. He had suffered six cracked ribs and one broken rib. There had been no reason for it, he should have been able to take down almost any opponent in one blow. In the human world he had been known for bringing guys twice his size down without breaking a sweat. Had just fighting humans ruined him for fighting stronger opponents?

He shook his head. If he got on a proper exercise and training regimen he should be up to where a vampire of his stature should be. He might never live up to his father's power, but he wasn't going to be a disappointment to him. He looked down at the limiter on his left hand, his parents had given it to him just before he left for America. They said he needed to wear it to keep himself from showing too much power.

After the defeat of Alucard twenty years earlier coexistence almost occurred, but the outcry against ayashi made the attempt too much of a risk at the time. At the worst it could have meant humans committing genocide against yokai. Luckily humans are gullible enough that a few rumors about a terror attack or some kind of advanced bioweapon getting loose was enough to get them to forget the more unbelievable thing of monsters really existing. At times he didn't understand the point of living with a race that could so easily be lead astray with the words they would like to hear, rather than the truth.

He couldn't say that humans were bad though. Well, maybe a few like his friends in the states weren't the best of the race. They smoked, drank, fought, and whatever the hell they wanted to do, though Tekeshi kept them from doing anything that would get them thrown in jail. He enjoyed running with them, it was never dull and almost always gave the chance for some asshole to get a beat down. He knew his mother, father, and multitude of aunts looked down on them, but at the very core they weren't evil or anything, they just really didn't spare a thought for anyone but those close to them.

He really missed Phoenix. He hadn't liked it at first, the air was dry as a bone, and he couldn't see the Sea of Japan. There was so much sand and the air had a particularly foul odor to it. He couldn't understand how anyone, let alone a witch could stand to live there. It felt so wrong, so unfamiliar for the first year, not to mention he could barely speak English at first, and everyone he met looked at him like he had two heads when he spoke. Over time though it started to feel more and more comfortable. When he turned thirteen and he started hanging around with, he might as well say it, his gang everything fell into place. They laughed at his accent and lack of understanding half of what he said, but they did it in good fun, not to be jerks.

It had been a somewhat tearful goodbye (Tekeshi was the only one not crying). They understood that the world wasn't going to do them any favors, so they accepted it. Honestly he had expected offers of helping him runaway, kill his family(not joking, a couple of them were psychopaths), or having him declared legally emancipated. To celebrate his last days in America they gone down to Tucson and did a suicide run up one of the mountains, and took it easy coming back down. Times like that were something he was going to miss.

Tekeshi finally decided to sleep. He could reminisce tomorrow. He should be getting out, and he needed to get to know his charge some.

* * *

Utsuki lay on the floor shivering. Since her room had a gaping hole in the wall the twins had decided to let her stay in their room until it was repaired. She was grateful for the offer, but would have declined if she knew that they kept the room cold enough to form icicles. Thinking about what Tekeshi said about them freezing men solid she should have expected this. She understood why Yusa and Asusa shared a room though, and she had wondered at it when they had told her.

Burrowing a little further into the blankets her mind wandered to Tekeshi. How had he known that she was in danger, and why did he come to save her like he did. He really didn't seem like the type at first glance. That he was dangerous was an obvious fact, but he gave off this vibe that he cared for others. He didn't make sense to her.

The whole situation didn't make sense to her. She was just some girl from Shibuya, not some... she couldn't even think of something to compare this to. Getting through high school had been her only goal, and then attending a decent university and going from there. What had she been forced into here, for the loved of all that was sacred she almost died, had almost been murdered. She might have even been eaten if Tekeshi hadn't shown up when he did.

With luck she was going to wake up and the whole thing would have never happened.

* * *

Tekeshi finally drifted off to sleep. He didn't dream much when he slept, he attributed it to an extremely calm and disciplined mind. Others just said he had no imagination. He wasn't much one to argue with others on the point. He wasn't awfully creative except when fighting was involved.

So the fact he started to dream intrigued what little bit of his conscious mind that was still active. So far he wasn't impressed by the completely black surroundings. Usually when he did dream there were more women in bikinis and less... suck. Honestly he would take an old lady walking past him over nothingness, but it didn't look like that was even going to happen.

"Kind of boring isn't it?"

Tekeshi turned his head to where the voice had come from only to see more nothing. Disembodied voices were a first for him even in a dream. The fact it sounded eerily similar to his own started his mind to going over every situation it could dream up. Try as he might he couldn't understand what was happening.

The voice appeared again, "Maybe a change of scenery will help you feel at ease."

Suddenly the blackness receded and he was standing in the living room of a modest house. Looking out of a window the vampiric youth noticed snow and a large building made of what looked to be ice. Only one place matched that in his memories. He was standing inside his Aunt Mizore's house in the Yuki-Onna's village, somewhere in central Hokkaido, one of the few yokai settlements in the human world.

"A little more homey isn't it, though if we were really here you might fear for your chastity."

Tekeshi whirled toward the voice and was stunned at what he saw, which was him. Literally him, Tekeshi, talking to, him, Tekeshi. No, not him exactly. The him he was looking at had platinum hair and pupils of such a deep red he didn't know how to describe it. The figure also exuded an aura of power that made Tekeshi back away in caution.

"Well, I can already see this may end up being an extremely one sided conversation. It is a shame to see you so powerless, or see myself so powerless as the case actually is. I don't know why you don't grasp for the power you know is there. Breaks my heart. All you have to do is look within yourself for the iron cross."

Tekeshi didn't say anything. Honestly was there anything he could say, or even think? This was pushing towards being a nightmare. And the nonsense this semi-doppleganger was spouting. 'Look within yourself for the iron cross'? The only iron cross he knew of was the medal that Nazi Germany awarded to soldiers for valor. Though he was definitely powerless next to him.

"Wake and think upon what I've told you."

Tekeshi's eyes opened to sunlight streaming into the room. He wasn't prepared for anything like that, and he was having trouble getting his thoughts together. His blood was running cold, and he felt like he had been dunked in a river, minus the feeling of being electrocuted by the touch of water. He was honestly scared.

* * *

As Tsukune approached his office he saw something he didn't expect, Tekeshi leaned against the door frame. He had known that the younger vampire would be released that morning, but he had expected him to head for his room and stay there for a while then find Ms. Shiraishi. The look on his face made it look like he had seen a ghost , or the equivalent for a yokai. In all honesty Tsukune was still figuring out some of the finer points of the different cultures and races.

"Pops, I have a couple of questions, and you aren't getting out of answering them," the boy said before Tsukune could open his mouth.

Motioning for him to enter the office the elder vampire settled himself behind his desk as his son sat rather roughly in a chair opposite of him. For a while they were silent and Tsukune took the chance to survey Tekeshi's face for clues on what was bothering him even though he had a rough idea.

"What is it you want to know," He asked finally when Tekeshi remained silent.

"Have you ever had a dream with some alternate version of you telling you that you had large amounts of untapped potential locked away?"

Tsukune thought on this for a second, "I don't recall ever having a dream like that, though I may have and just forgotten it. What is your next question?"

Tekeshi straightened up in his chair and looked his father dead in the eyes, "This dream told me to look within for the iron cross. And before you go off saying something to distract me, it didn't put enough emphasis on the words to mean Iron Cross. It was talking about a generic iron cross."

It had been twenty years since he had faced such a daunting task, but he had to find a way to distract Tekeshi from this question. The possible consequences from him knowing could be fatal to him at the worst, and he wasn't really sure what the best case scenario could be, or if it would even be good or bad. Fighting Fairy Tale again would be easier. Luck was shining on him though.

From the doorway a cold female voice called, "Kodomo, front and center."

Whether from some long conditioned response, or his mother's sheer display of power Tekeshi had left the chair and was standing stock straight before her. Tsukune could not believe in the grace that life had just given him. If anyone was able to control the boy it was his mother, which wasn't a surprise given her somewhat martial attitude towards raising a child. If it wouldn't have snapped Tekeshi out of it he would have run over and kissed Moka right then and there. And the fact he knew she was about to send their child through the wringer due to yesterday's conflict against the orc made him relieved he would have time to think up something to tell him that wasn't all lie, but wasn't all truth.

* * *

After the eighth mile Moka noticed that Tekeshi started to lag behind. No doubt he hadn't done much running or training during his time in America, and he was suffering for it. One thing she believed in more than anything was keeping herself in perfect physical condition. And if he was going to go to school here she was going to make sure he was in perfect condition. However she wasn't going to kill him his second day back in Japan.

"Take a break then we'll slow jog back to the school. We need to do this on the weekends to get you able to run the full twelve miles," Moka said, but she wasn't able to discern his reply.

She watched as the boy fell face first on the ground and took deep breaths trying to replace all the oxygen he was using at a very high rate. It wasn't a big surprise to her that he was in this bad of shape. Yukari had never been one for heavy exercise, and from the letters Tekeshi sent home he just couldn't run down the street without having to push a half dozen people out of his way. Why Yukari had chosen to live in a place like that was a mystery. Of course thinking about it she couldn't understand why Kurumu decided to live in a high rise in Tokyo either.

Tekeshi gasped a couple times, "I don't know whether you are trying to kill me, or help me stay alive."

Moka gave a half smirk. In all honesty she should have had him change clothes before making him run like this. Jeans and combat boots were not well suited to the activity and could do more harm than good. She would remember that for the future and make sure he wore a track suit and sneakers. It was going to take a few weeks, but she was going to shape him into a picture of martial perfection before the year was out.

"HELP, HELP," Both vampires perked at the yell.

Tekeshi was the first to react, immediately going from flat on the ground to a full bore run towards the origin, Moka close on his trail. They ran for a minute before reaching a clearing with three figures in it. Two male standing over a smaller female. Even to a human what was going on was obvious. They watched for a second to see if there were any others hidden back in the trees. Satisfied there wasn't Moka stepped forward into the clearing, her emerald green track suit seeming to catch the light in a way that caught the attention of the two men.

"I believe you should leave the young lady alone before I am required to take action against you," Tekeshi couldn't hear the reply from where he was, but it didn't do anything for his mother's temper.

What followed only took forty-three and three-quarters seconds. The taller of the two males had turned out to be an ogre, and was trying gather enough strength to crawl away into the undergrowth and disappear. The second was some kind of lizardman and was probably going to require serious medical attention. Tekeshi looked on in jealousy. His mother was at least twenty times more powerful than he was with his limiter, and about ten times without it. He didn't look to ever reach her level, mostly because she and his father were shinso vampires, not a regular one like him.

Granted he was still more powerful than most because of his Shuzen bloodlines. Whatever the sickness he had contracted as an infant was it had affected his power in a negative way. His mother could split a boulder in half with a single strike, he could barely chip one. He wanted to think that there was some kind of magic potion or ceremony that could free him from the impact of the disease, but he hadn't been able to find anything that would give him hope.

Still there was more to life than power. Music for one, making a suicide run up the side of Mount Lemmon, and hanging out with good friends. There was also fighting, the one thing that Tekeshi truly loved doing. All his friends said he should join the Marines when he graduated, and he didn't have the heart to tell them at that time he was eventually going to return to Japan, but he did think of join the JSDF, or maybe becoming a mercenary. Who knows he might even become an enforcer for one of the leaders of some of the major yokai families, the Wong family was always offering openings, and he had a definite advantage over most.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts out of it, he was bad about getting off on a wild tangent. He watched as his mother helped the girl up, and realized she was not as young as she had originally appeared. His mother was about five foot seven, and the next to her the woman appeared about five four. He placed her about her mid twenties, and rather attractive, if he was into older women he might go for her. Her figure was moderately curvy, but wasn't what one would consider bombshell sexy like an American pornstar. Her eyes were probably the only thing weird on her; they were the same color as mucus when someone had a sinus infection.

"Tekeshi, I want to introduce you to your homeroom teacher, Miss Steyr," His mother said as she led the woman over to him, "I hardly expected to find her out here, so would lead her back to the school while I finish dealing with the two delinquents over there."

"Yes ma'am. Follow me Miss Steyr," Tekeshi knew to take the chance to get away from his mother without hesitation.

* * *

Utsuki managed to slip away from the two yuki-onna, albeit with a great amount of difficulty, not long after she woke up. She visited her room to change her clothes and then decided to explore the grounds before visiting Tekeshi. She was surprised to see him leading an older girl to the school building instead of in bed resting. She decided to go intercept him and see why he had snuck out of the infirmary.

"Tekeshi, why aren't you in bed," she demanded forcefully after he broke off from the other female and started towards her.

He looked at her with a crooked smile, "Because I'm all better."

He walked past her, and she followed him. Every time she tried to make a point he reminded her that he was a vampire. She was so caught up in chiding him that she didn't notice them enter the male dorms. She would have probably continued on if Tekeshi hadn't sat his arm on her shoulder, the contact making her feel a little warm and making her notice her surroundings.

Tekeshi asked smoothly, "Would you like to come in?"

"Umm," She turned red, "I should go."

"Don't worry, you aren't going to get in trouble, school doesn't start until the day after tomorrow. Besides you still have something to say, and I want to change my shirt."

Utsuki followed him into his room. She was surprised to see it completely unpacked. Honestly she expected it to be a mess of boxes and items waiting to be put in their proper place. Looking around a picture caught her eye. Approaching it she examined it. There were seven people in it, Tekeshi in the center. Most were holding a gun of some sort, Tekeshi a rifle with a scope on it, the girl to his left had a shotgun, the rest were holding an assault rifle or pistol.

"That's the gang I ran with in Arizona. Good friends, not so good people. They hated to see me leave, we took that a few days before I left. I could knock the wings off a fly and never touch its body, that's why they gave me that rifle to pose with. The trouble we got into, and we should have gotten into. You had more you wanted to say to me on the reason I should still be in bed."

Utsuki turned her head to start in again and stopped when she noticed he hadn't put his shirt on. He was Adonis, perfect, and indescribable. He should have been immortalized in the purest white marble, no black marble to match his personality. That was what her hormonal teenage girl side was saying, overriding her more logic centered processess, though they did agree that Tekeshi's muscle definition was perfect.

"Lizzy was right, anytime I have my shirt off girls seem to short-circuit," he commented as he slipped the T-shirt over his head.

It took him a couple of minutes to get Utsuki to leave her dreamland after he was fully covered. He wasn't sure if he really just looked that good, or if the charisma that was inherent to vampires was responsible for it. He had used it to excuse himself from swimming, citing the problems of mass drownings and female lifeguards being distracted.

After she had her senses back Utsuki made a hasty retreat leaving Tekeshi with a crooked smile, "Wonder how much I could make if I became a male model?"

**A/N: Looks or vampire charisma, even I don't know. Just wish I had it. Also Moka still has it. I find this kind of hard to write in a way that satisfies me, so I may see why some of you are not liking it as much as others, but keep in mind, if you don't like it you aren't being forced to read it. Please make all criticism constructive and well-mannered. Flames will be used to deal with Hydras. **


	6. Chapter 6

Tekeshi couldn't help but chuckle under his breath later that day. He hadn't been surprised at Utsuki blanking out when she saw him bare-chested, most girls around his age were prone to. He kept meaning to ask his father just how far vampiric charm went, but nothing ever happened to remind him when the two were in the same general location. He was considering writing a list of things to ask his parents and keeping it in his pocket. None of it was immediately life threatening so it could wait, and he really didn't need to know if ice would hurt him, but with the twins nearby that probably should get a bump up on the priorities list.

He was starting to believe that attracting hot women ran in his veins after listening to some of the stories Ruby told. If she were to be believed, his father literally blundered his way into possession of a harem of the hottest girls on the entire campus. What made that unbelievable was the fact his father never blundered. She also said that he was prone to nose bleeds during his first year and a half at Yokai, but again that was unbelievable. The amount of stories between his aunts and his parents were immense and he was sure they had even more if they sat down and thought on it.

He was fine with not hearing most of them, his parents weren't too bad, but his aunts were prone to going into overly graphic details that he really didn't want to know about his parents. And that included some of the more sexually charged escapades they had gotten into. Aunt Akua was the worst about it, she literally had no disconnect between her brain and her mouth, and she still wouldn't give him more details on his disease. No matter what they were family even if there was no blood relations.

Honestly he had a feeling that he was going to have quite a bit of trouble given that seventy-five percent of his cousins had romantic feelings for him, and that seventy-five percent were going to be in attendance at the school. The only bit of sunlight was Utsuki, he didn't have any real feelings for her, but she seemed like a good friend. She was going to need every bit of help she could get to make it through even the first few days of school here. Yokai even now were still wary of humans given the protests that had occurred after the defeat of Alucard. They just didn't seem to be able to thank anyone for saving their lives just because they were different.

* * *

Tsukune barely moved, but the slight movement was enough to dodge the kick Moka had aimed at his chest. His return punch was deflected by a simple hand movement from his wife. They separated and studied each other. Despite the sparring match having gone on for an hour now neither one was even winded. Neither one had even landed a blow on the other, which was the usual for this point. The pressure in the room started to become oppressive as the Shinsos released just a little more power and raced toward each other, their movements blurring in a series of strikes, dodges, and parries that would have impressed even the most skilled martial artists. Moka relying on mostly kicks, while Tsukune favored a more fluid boxing inspired style. Either one alone could probably massacre half the planet with no resistance, which really brought most to be amazed that they were some of the staunchest supporters of co-existence there were.

It had been their goal even before the fight with Alucard revealed them, even before the events of their club trip during the second year of school. Tsukune had favored the idea even before Kuyo injured him to the point of Moka injecting her blood into him and starting his transformation into what he had become. He knew that it was going to be an uphill battle for the two worlds to accept living with each other, but he knew that if they didn't it would be inevitable that human and yokai would got to war with each other, and yokai would not be on the winning end of that fight. Despite the fact time had advanced technology, most yokai still preferred to fight hand to hand, something that was at a distinct disadvantage against fully automatic firearms and nuclear bombs.

A small spray of blood shot from the bridge of Tsukune's nose as Moka completed a smooth roundhouse kick. He was aware of a sudden lust filled glare from his wife, and then remembered how rare it actually was for them to finish a sparring session. Even if he was the most powerful of the living vampires, he still had some leftovers from being human, specifically the fact his blood to Moka was like the finest champagne. It took every bit of strength not to get knocked over as she hit him full force in an effort to get at the tiny wound.

"You will never change, will you Moka," he said quietly as he felt her fangs pierce his neck.

Her only response was to look up at him with a face somewhere between cute and sultry that made her seem like a child sucking on its favorite juice box. It was one of the many things he truly loved about her. No matter how strong and violent she was, when they were alone she was like a cat, loving and warm, but with an underlying canniness that betrayed actions she would not be to shy to enact if she saw an opening.

A voice from the door of the training room interrupted them, "Headmaster, I have a report from one of your agents."

Moka released her vise like bite from his neck and stepped back, pouting from having to stop her snack. Tsukune reached over and wiped a stray drop of his blood away from the corner of her mouth. Things like this always chose times when they would be interrupting such a tender moment, and would explain why Tekeshi might still be an only child.

"An agent in Southeast Asia reported that one of the two known leaders of Fairy Tale has been spotted in Thailand. His report did not indicate if the reasons for them being there were known."

Tsukune took this in stride knowing he had a coin flip of who it could be, "Was it Hokuto, or Kuyo?"

"It was the Youko Headmaster. He was seen in the presence of armed humans, most likely mercenaries acting as bodyguards. Your agent has stated that he is unsure if he was compromised and was going to evaporate."

This intrigued him. In the code he had developed evaporate meant that the agent was a water based yokai and was moving away from any major source of water in an attempt to determine if they were compromised and were being followed. If so they would either terminate themselves, or if at all possible make contact with another agent who would help smuggle them to the academy for them to give a full report on what they had uncovered and their personal recommendations on how to proceed given their information.

In the eighteen years that Tsukune had been in charge of Yokai Academy, and had developed his network of contacts and spies, he had never once had one become compromised. It was possible given what he knew of Kuyo that he might have noticed his agent, but hopefully he had not been able to connect him with Tsukune. Agents of the caliber he employed were few and far between, and he was not sure if he would be able to replace it in a reasonable amount of time.

"This is concerning, the last report I had received concerning him placed him in South America two months ago. Thailand is a little to close for comfort given the timing. If he had appeared before students started arriving for the beginning of the school year I would only give orders for him to be watched. With school starting the day after tomorrow it opens up a number of questions. Could he be planning to place a spy within the school, try to recruit students into Fairy Tale, or even try to attack the school outright? If we could find out where Hokuto was it might give us a sense of what is going on, but even if we did know it still leaves a large number of unknowns. Send a message to all agents informing them that if they encounter either one they are to report and then head underground."

The messenger nodded once and left the room. Tsukune went over to a rack in the corner that his shirt was hanging from and donned the garment. His mind was refusing to calm down after the news, and he wasn't going to try to force it to, he needed it firing on all cylinders and focused on the problem. In fact he was so focused he almost didn't notice Moka wrap her arms around his chest from behind. He put a hand over her's and took a deep breath. He knew he was prone to getting too worked up over perceived threats to the school, even when they were only possible threats instead of confirmed.

"I was doing it again, wasn't I," he said quietly.

"You always do in a case like this. I know you fear someone attacking the school, I do as well, but you need to remember; we have repelled everyone who has tried for almost twenty years without any of the students finding out there was ever any danger. The Public Safety Commision has managed to maintain the best level of security that it could since you reformed it. And given Tekeshi's tendency towards trying to kill anyone that wants to pick on weaker classmates the school should be safer than ever before. Don't get to worked up over this, remember that you are way more powerful than a Youko, or any monstrel that would want to raise its ugly head around here," The reply was long winded, but Moka knew her voice was way more comforting to him than any words she could use.

* * *

Ruby sat at her desk reviewing paperwork. The same thing she had done this time last year, the year before, and when she had been the assistant to Mikogami. While the students may have changed, and even some of the staff had changed, she knew that paperwork would always be eternal. Technically this was actually supposed to be the responsibility of the Headmaster, she knew Tsukune had bigger concerns. Therefore she tried to simplify all the paperwork that went across his desk. Anything minor or routine that required his signature she had a stamp to take care of, she collected all major items into a stack, reviewed them, and then wrote a series of synopses prioritizing them so that he could actually do something about them instead of overloading himself with work, which he was prone to doing if he was given the chance.

She was so engrossed in checking over some student records for accuracy before filing them she wasn't aware of Utsuki slipping into her office. It took her about fifteen minutes to realize she wasn't alone. When she did she just gestured to a chair in front of her desk and continued going over the files. She and the younger woman exchanged a few comments, none of any real notability.

"Finally that's over. Now Utsuki-chan, what can I help you with," She asked after she had set the last folder over to the side.

The teenager was a little unsure of what she was about to ask, but she took a deep breath and asked it, "Ruby-sama, could you tell me a little more about vampires? I was going to ask Tekeshi-san, but I was too embarrassed to do it."

"Well," the witch leaned back in her chair, "Honestly Moka-san would be the best to ask since she was born a vampire, however I can tell you feel highly intimidated by her, most people are so don't feel bad."

"Let me start by debunking some myths. Vampires can cross a bridge over running water, where that one came from I don't know. They don't sustain themselves off blood exclusively, all vampires suffer from extreme cases of anemia, and the best way for them to take in iron is through the blood of other creatures, they mostly eat real food, Moka-san is partial to a rice dish her mother in law makes. Garlic is not lethal to them, in fact Tekeshi is rather fond of it, anyway vampires have extraordinarily sharp senses and the smell tends to make them rather nauseous due to its strength. They don't sleep in coffins, they are living beings and need oxygen just as much as we do. Which one next? They are not invincible, the best way to kill them is to cut off their head, as it is with almost every other type of living creature out there. Sunlight doesn't really harm them, rather they don't tan well and if they spend too much time outside will come up with a very severe sunburn."

Ruby rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as she considered her next statements, "They are the most powerful among all the types of yokai, both in physically strength and the raw monster energy they can exude. Their rate of healing is phenomenal, Tekeshi was once struck by a speeding truck, when he arrived at the hospital most of the more severe injuries had already healed to a great degree, leaving the doctors to say he had gotten lucky. In literature they are described as being a rather amorous race, and this is true to a point, vampires possess an extremely powerful charisma. Some are able to seduce a member of the opposite sex by simply making a hand gesture, others are not quite so... I cannot think a good word there, but they aren't as charming. They do have the ability to change themselves into animals, but you are unlikely to ever see this happen due to them being an extremely proud and arrogant race. There biggest weaknesses are water and pure metals, such as iron, silver, and platinum. I can't think of anything else off the top of my head."

Utsuki processed that before she spoke again, "You said they typically didn't turn other people into vampires, does this mean that they don't drain their victims completely dry?"

"They don't. Moka-san fed on Tsukune-kun the whole time they went to school here, and she still does, due to his human heritage he absorbs three quarters of the necessary iron rather than only a fifth common to vampires. He gets around drinking very much blood by taking high dosage iron pills. It was funny when he first started taking them, he took too many and turned orange for three months before he finally figured out the right dosage. Anyway, his blood is extremely rich tasting to her. It is difficult for a vampire to turn a human. Most of the time they breakdown into a creature known as a ghoul, probably the only thing on earth that is stronger than a fully mature vampire. The transformation requires an item known as a holy lock to regulate the changes to prevent the birth of a ghoul. In fact so few people have actually been turned that most vampires don't even know about this."

"So, was the headmaster the last person to be turned into a vampire," Utsuki asked after the witch finished.

Ruby nodded. She didn't know why, but she really liked Utsuki. With even just the relatively short encounter they had had the day before they had connected. Utsuki was very kind and rather shy. It had been more than a little shocking for her to have been caught up in all this and Ruby had been kind enough to expose herself as a witch and take the time to talk with the girl as she led her to the dorm building. She knew that Moka had probably frightened the girl during their encounters, which was typically of any intelligent being upon first meeting the vampire. Tekeshi may have half seduced her without either one realizing it, after all he was Tsukune's son.

"Utsuki, I didn't expect to see you here," the girl and the witch both looked towards the door.

Tekeshi was standing halfway in the room, better dressed than when Utsuki had left him at his dorm room. He had found the time to change into a pair of dark blue slacks with a off white button down shirt. Ruby had trouble not staring at him, and she knew the other female occupant of the room was having a similar problem.

"If you two would get your eyes back in your heads, I wanted to ask if Harumi had arrived yet so I can start trying to remember if vampires have a deity I should pray to for safety or if I might have to make a pilgrimage to a shrine somewhere?"

Ruby nodded, and Tekeshi went pale as his shirt.

* * *

**A/N: His headache will start in the next chapter. The story is still going to be a little slow for maybe two or three more chapters, and then I am going to start the main plot into motion. It was asked in a review if Tsukune and Moka were going to have a major part, and the answer is yes. Tekeshi may be going to save the world, but that doesn't mean the parents are too old to help. If you see any of the ocs truly start to become sues, either review or pm telling me how they are becoming sues. If I agree with you I will go back and edit the story to bring them in line, or explain why they are like that. A good example would have been if Tekeshi obliterated the orc in the first blow, instead they fought for a good ten minutes since he wasn't used to fighting such a (compared to humans) strong enemy. And the Utsuki being almost as beautiful as Moka is merely something for the romantic undertones, when I get there.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tekeshi's head had been on a constant swivel since Ruby had informed him of Harumi's presence the previous day. The joke he made to Utsuki about the possibility of him being raped by one of the girls suddenly became a legitimate concern with the succubus. She was a creature of lust by nature, and despite seeming to be an airhead, she was extremely cunning when it came to things she wanted. Or rather people she wanted. In age she was the second oldest, followed by the twins, and then Machiko was the youngest by two years. However even only being fifteen years old she looked like a porn star. Even at twelve she had to have custom-made bras due to her bust size. In fact several of Tekeshi's friends had been surprised when he told them that her mother was the owner of a chain of upscale restaurants instead of a AV idol.

Out of respect for her he had deflected questions on her father. His Aunt Kurumu had studied cooking at a school on Okinawa, while there she had become involved with an American soldier. He didn't know how serious it had been, but about two months before they had planned to get married he had been deployed to Korea. That had been the tail end of the second Korean Conflict, and he had been killed during a kill mission to take out the North Korean leader. The mission was a success leading to South Korea uniting the two countries into one, but it had left his Aunt devastated. The only reason she had survived was Harumi, she gave her something to live for, but she hadn't been in a long-term relationship since.

The reason Harumi had probably started her obsession with him was probably due to an event that happened when she was five and Tekeshi six. She was staying the summer with his family. Her mother was going to France to look for locations to start two new restaurants and decided to leave her daughter with her best friend. Of course his mother agreed. During that summer they had gone to a playground about a block away from the Aono house. Tekeshi had gone to look at a car that was parked next to the playground while Harumi went to the sandbox. While she was playing one of the snobbish kids from the neighborhood and his cohort had come to play in the sandbox too. With her facial features it wasn't hard to tell she was only half Japanese. So in the name of sport for the affluent minority he walked over and pushed her over, then he and his flunkies started kicking her and calling her all kinds of ugly things related to her mixed heritage.

After the car had left Tekeshi had started to the sandbox and saw what was going on. Being full Japanese the bigots rarely bothered him, but when they started picking on family they definitely bothered him. After he was finished none had to go to the hospital, but two of their families tried to sue his parents, and ended up losing to counter suites dealing with their childs' attacks on Harumi. When she had been released from the hospital she had started sticking right next to Tekeshi, who was oblivious to what was going on at that time. Just before he left for America she had told him she would be waiting to see him again, and when he asked why she had said he was her destined one. Even that young he had known what that meant to a succubus, and had been scared out of his wits every time that he had seen her since.

He still loved her like a sister, but he was going to be in a different place than her if at all possible. He needed to make sure that she didn't find out where his room was, and that there was no possible way for her to find out. His Aunt Yukari had a bloodhound that she had trained as a tracking dog for a hobby, and that dog could track a lizard over any distance no matter how many times it lost the trail. Harumi was twice as good as that dog was at tracking down the things she was after, even if her method involved flashed cleavage and a few charmed informants rather than a scent on the ground.

"Tekeshi-san, if you keep looking around like that you are going to run into someone," Utsuki said as she walked next to him.

"I'm sorry, but she could be anywhere. She is like a cat, she hides in ambush and waits for her prey. The only way to dodge her is to keep an eye out. And for the last time drop the san. I can't stand the honorific," he said in reply.

Utsuki was puzzled by him. Here he was, he could stand toe to toe with beasts that were three times his size, and he was scared of a single girl that he had grown up with. He had told her that his father assigned him as a bodyguard for her, but she was starting to thing she should ask for a new one. She liked him well enough as a friend, but she couldn't take him seriously like this. The fact he was better dressed now seemed to take away from the seriousness that he had shown at first.

Before she could say anything else to Tekeshi she felt her face plant itself firmly in between another girls breasts and had her head jerked down harshly as she heard someone running flat-out the other direction. Extricating herself from the position she noticed that the other girl was endowed. Looking down at her own chest she started to feel self-conscious. She was a medium B cup, not that uncommon in Japan, but she didn't know if there was a cup size for the other girl, who had to be Harumi.

"I know you must like what you see, but I just don't fly like that. Now if you excuse me I need to catch my destined one," the girl wasted no time in growing a pair of bat wings and taking to the sky after the vampire.

Utsuki stared after the airborne figure as it retreated, "Blood related or not, insanity seems to run through Tekeshi-san's family. I'm not sure that I am safe around any of them."

* * *

Tsukune liked to devote a couple of hours every day to sitting and looking out his office window at the school grounds. He had quite a few good memories that came to him as he did. All the times that him and Moka had been about to kiss when he was suddenly tackled by the rest of his friends, him and Moka were always mad for about a second, but always laughed about it. He always found time to remember that Moka. Her pink hair that flowed in the wind, her green eyes that sparkled like emeralds, and that cute little smile that she always let the world see. He could hardly believe that had been his Mother in law's personality.

He stopped himself. He never tried to forget about her, but he shook off the memories anytime they threatened to show themselves. Her personality was nothing like his wife's, but he had always thought that it had been some repressed side of her, and that maybe one day the two sides could be merged into one. He was devastated when Alucard had been defeated, Moka had been as well. He lost someone he loved, but Moka had lost more than that, she had lost a piece of herself. As a consequence they both cherished the Rosario. When they had a formal event to go to Moka always would take it out and wear it. In place of the red stone that had been set in it she had an emerald, to remind them of her eyes.

"Dammit. I need to stop torturing myself with these memories. That was twenty years ago, I need to completely move on with my life. I have Moka, the true Moka. I have a son with her. She helped me become who I am. Who am I kidding. The pain will never go away. She was just as real as my Moka is."

He took a breath and sat back into his chair. He closed his eyes and just kept breathing. He did that for about ten minutes. Opening his eyes he saw a girl with blue hair, massive boobs, and bat like wings fly past his window. For a second he couldn't tell when it was. When his mind cleared he realized that was Harumi, not Kurumu. The two looked quite alike from the side, but you could see the American features when you looked in Harumi's face. He felt sorry for his son, he was going to have a hard time protecting his virtue with her around, and unlike her mother, she was likely to charm Tekeshi to get him in bed.

He stood up. He decided that he had spent enough time in his office for one day. He needed to get out and get some fresh air. He might even fire his bike up, Moka might even join him for a ride. They might go somewhere in the Human world and have some alone time. There was no way she could say no to that, and all the preparations for the opening of the school tomorrow were in place. He felt a little useless just sitting around. He needed to have some fun, and he deserved too. He hadn't taken any time for himself in the last two or three years. Even during the summer he had something he was doing that was work related.

The phone on his desk rang and he answered it. He listened to the person on the other end, his face drooping more and more each sentence. By the end of the call he had to sit down. His worst fears about Kouyo being so close had come true. War was coming to Youkai.

* * *

The blue haired girl stalked quietly through the woods. She knew her quarry was there, she had seen him enter. There was no way for him to have exited without her seeing him. She was patient, after all good things come to those who wait, and she was good at waiting. Her mother and grandmother might be known to just rush into something without planning everything out, but she was different. A person didn't simply drink wine from the press, they waited for it to age to perfection, and the longer it age the better a wine was. And to her, Tekeshi was like the finest Bordeaux.

However her prey had different ideas as he watched concealed by the thick tangle of naked branches in the canopy of the trees. His two colored eyes tracked her movements as she came into sight. He slowed his breathing to only a breath every few seconds, taking in as much air as he could, and exhaling when he could no longer hold it. He kept perfectly still, not even a quiver from his tensed muscles shaking the branches to betray him. Only extreme discipline prevented him from darting like a deer running from wolves. Many would laugh at him for running away from such a bombshell, but he would just knock their teeth out and keep running.

"My, my. Young love, what a beautiful thing it truly is. Though it can be quite dangerous and disturbing when it is unrequited," Tekeshi turned his head and saw a woman, ageless in her appearance sitting in the Y of a tree next to him.

He didn't say anything, he just examined her. Her hair was the same color pink as the streaks in his, and her eyes the same emerald-green as the lines in his. The way she was dressed was antique, he was willing to say the 15 or 1600s. Her bust size wasn't very large, and her face belied Eastern European heritage, maybe even Romani or Wallachian. Overall though she reminded him of his mother.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but could you wait until she is gone to start a conversation," he asked quietly.

The woman waited until Harumi had disappeared further into the trees before speaking again, "How you have grown since the last time I saw you. That was a few years ago, but you are just as cute as ever."

"You know me," he asked as he scrunched his face up at being called cute.

"You don't remember, but I saved your life. Though trauma does sometimes cause amnesia. Let me introduce myself again. I am Akasha," the woman said, her happy voice relaxing some of the nerves in Tekeshi.

A twig cracked and Tekeshi's head snapped in the direction. After a minute of watching Harumi go by and exit the tree line he turned back to find the woman gone without a trace. In surprise he let go of the tree and fell. In the second he was in free fall he gaped. When he hit the ground head first he felt the bones in his neck shift and seperate, and then when his left shoulder hit he felt the bone crack and break, and then he felt nothing.

* * *

Moka sat by Tekeshi's hospital bed with Utsuki, the twins, and Harumi. She had been returning from a run when she saw he crumpled by a tree. She went over to check him and saw the awkward angle his head was at and knew instantly his was broken. Bending down she was relieved when he was still breathing. In the fastest sprint of her life she ran to the hospital wing and rallied a doctor and a couple of others to go out and get him. When they got him back and had finished with him they expressed the fact that the only reason he survived was his vampiric heritage.

The doctor had been surprised when he checked the arm to find that the bone was already setting itself and healing. The broken neck was also starting to heal, though slower than the broken arm and shoulder. They said at the rate he was healing he would be out soon, but that he was going to miss his first day of school. Moka asked if he could have visitors, and when she was told yes she instructed the doctor to go find the girls and bring them to the room. She knew that Harumi and the twins would definitely want to be there, and she wanted Utsuki to be there.

She was surprised at how fast the two had gotten close. She wondered if it was due to how opposite they were personality wise, Tekeshi been proud and out there, and Utsuki being quiet and reserved. She approved though. In the beginning she had thought Tsukune crazy for this plot of his, but now she was in full support of it, though that may have been that mother always wanting a daughter but settling for a cute daughter in law instinct she noticed with Tsukune's mother. Kasumi always lit up when Moka visited.

"My neck hurts. If I were in Phoenix I would say I got hit by a truck again, however there aren't any trucks in the woods here," Tekeshi said, shocking his mother out of her thoughts.

And then she went on the war path, "Why the hell were you lying in the woods with a broken neck?"

"I fell out of a tree onto my head," he returned weakly, and a plausible story, but...

"Why the hell were you in a tree?"

"First I was hiding from Harumi, then I was talking to Akasha, and then she evaporated into thin air and I lost my grip in surprise."

Moka froze. Silently she pointed at the girls and then the door, an obvious dismissal. Intimidation did its work and the four girls left. She stood up and walked over to his side. Looking straight down into his eyes she searched for any hint of deception. If Tekeshi was anything he was infallibly honest. He simply did not have the ability to lie. If he took a cookie from the jar without asking he would admit to it when confronted. But he had to be lying now, because she had only known one person with the name Akasha. Her mother.

"Tekeshi, describe this woman in detail to me. Leave nothing out, or a broken neck will be the last of your problems."

Tekeshi took a breath before he began, "Young looking, but ageless. Pink hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin. Her features are Eastern European, too me she looked either Romani or Wallachian. She was dressed in an ancient dress, the style maybe 15 to 1600s. Her personality was really warm and bubbly, just hearing her speak was relaxing. She said she had saved my life once, but honestly that was the first time I can remember encountering her. Why do you look like you just saw a... where the hell are you running off too?"

Moka hadn't waited for him to finish speaking. There was no way it was possible. She had been there. But the description fit her perfectly. What the hell could this mean? Did it have something to do with him having removed his limiter, did it mean the seal was breaking down? Could it be a sign of insanity? None of it made sense. But the description only fit two people, and they were technically one. The sealed Moka, and Akasha Bloodriver, her mother and one of the three dark lords.

* * *

**A/N: Quite enough for now. I am going to tell you to do something for me. Question your definitions of memory. What role I am going to have the Three Dark Lords play is a little iffy, but this isn't just going to be them showing up to drive Tekeshi into the nut house. They are going to have a legitimate full-fledged part, but it is going to mostly revolve around Tekeshi, and maybe in the future Utsuki will get dragged into it. For now read and review. Also cocktail weenies would be nice, but in lieu of those ideas would be welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Moka hit the door to Tsukune's office like a freight train. The receptionist nearly snapped her neck as she followed the speeding vampire with her eyes. Closing the doors she hurried over to her husband's desk, starting to wonder why it was thirty feet from the door to the desk, placed her hands on the edge and stopped to breath. The whole time she had been running from the hospital wing to the office she had been trying to work it out in her mind, but there was no way it made sense. Her mother had used an annihilation spell. Her, Touhou Fuhai, Tenmei Mikogami, and Alucard were all in the radius of the spell and were destroyed. There was no way that she could still be around, even though it would make Moka happier than she could express, it just wasn't possible.

"Uhh... I can't tell if you are mad, or distressed. All I know is that you rarely are out of breath aside from some rather personal activities we do when we're alone. I will wait until you can breath again before asking you what happened," the man sitting behind the desk asked her.

She looked into her husband's eyes with one of the most serious expressions she ever had, "Tekeshi saw mother. I don't know how, why, or even if it is possible, but he described her perfectly. He hasn't ever seen a picture of her, and we've never talked about her in front of him. He described her right down to where she was from, and even her favorite style of clothing. Please tell me you can make sense of it."

Tsukune sat there for a few seconds before speaking, "Slow the hell down, and explain what happened in detail."

"Tekeshi was running from Harumi, and at some point ran up a tree. While he was there he claimed he spoke to a woman named Akasha who was sitting in the tree with him. His description of the woman was a perfect double for mother. We haven't ever discussed her in front of him. Could the seal be breaking down since he removed the limiter, or could he be falling into insanity."

Tsukune sat further back in his chair. This was something he had not heard of before. What could cause someone to see an image of a deceased individual. Schizophrenia was a possibility, and was prominent in people who had IQs over 150 like Tekeshi did. They were proud their son was a genius, something that neither one of them could lay claim to themselves, but it was possible that children of two Shinsos could be prone to mental illness, as far as they knew Tekeshi was the first so there was so little known about them. A breakdown in the seal was possible as well, maybe that power was manifesting itself as something from his son's genetic memory. Yukari might be able to make more sense of it than he could.

"Moka, I will get in contact with Yukari. She might be able to make more sense of this than we can, or might know of someone who could. It may be him developing Schizophrenia or something dealing with him being born of two Shinso vampires. If it is a breakdown of the seal I need to find a way to examine it without him finding out. For now just stay calm. If he says anything about it happening again then we definitely need to do something about it. Just keep your head clear, remember that school starts tomorrow so we need to be at the top of our game in case anything happens."

Tsukune got up from his chair and walked around the desk. He took Moka in his arms and just held her. Partly to help her calm down, and partly to keep himself in check. He had spent so much time trying to get over the loss, but something seemed to want to torture them. If it was possible she was still alive somehow, then he wanted to bring her back into their lives. For both of their sakes.

* * *

Utsuki ducked in to the room while the other three were arguing over responsibility for Tekeshi's head injury. She didn't know what to think of the succubus. The only thing that crossed her mind is that she could cosplay as a Japanese Dolly Parton. Bust size not withstanding she couldn't understand how an accident could make the girl think she was a lesbian. Had she been looking where she was going, like she had been telling Tekeshi to do, then it wouldn't have happened, but now she knew there were going to be stories about her within hours of school actually starting. Her life now showed that, yes there was a way for it to get worse, and that it would at a moments notice.

Walking back towards the little cubicle that the doctor had placed Tekeshi in she heard bones cracking. Ready to slap him for being stupid she stopped when she reached the curtain. There in front of her Tekeshi had an orc, in full monster form, eating the floor. He had its arm twisted almost all the way around, and his foot pressed in the back of its head. His limiter was still on so she didn't understand why he was able to look so bored.

"If you're finished gawking at me, would you be so kind as to go find someone to deal with him. As much fun as it would be to rip his arm off dad would frown upon it. Not to mention he smells like he hasn't bathed in a year, and for all I know he hasn't since he is an orc," The man in the limelight said rather dryly.

"Where did he come from?"

"How do I say this. When a mommy orc and a daddy orc encounter each other the daddy orc usually rapes the mommy orc. After nine months a baby orc is born. Any other questions?"

"They have to rape female orcs, its not consensual?"

"They are little better than beasts. NOW GET SOMEBODY TO SPIRIT HIM AWAY BEFORE I DIE OF THE STENCH!"

The yell echoed throughout the entire wing bringing everyone not in a hospital bed to investigate. Including two of the few security guards employed by the school. No one was sure why there was only a few instead of an army, but they only seemed to show up when no one really needed them, but they would still be useful to have at that moment. In what could only be considered a circus, which entailed Tekeshi repeatably punching the orc in the face, and the two goblins security guards, who happened to be closely related to orcs though smaller, weaker, and greedier, getting batted about like they were insects, the beast was finally subdued and carted off somewhere for who knows what punishment.

Tekeshi returned to the bed with a scoff, "Well I can see how my high school career is going to go. Should I go ahead and paint a target on the backs of all my blazers now, or wait awhile."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you," Utsuki said quietly, honestly hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"'Suki, you aren't at fault. Sooner or later I was going to end up in this situation whether or not you ever entered the picture. You just have to remember, monsters typically follow their baser instincts more than humans do. A monster like an orc has to prove it is stronger than anyone else, or any other race. Vampires rarely think about proving supremacy due to our natural abilities, and we honestly don't care if any of the other races recognize that as long as they don't insult us. Like what that bastard did the day before yesterday. Honestly, though most won't admit it, humans are much scarier than anyone you are likely to meet here. You managed to harness the power of the frickin sun for christ's sake, most yokai still won't even touch a gun. Even if you aren't all powerful you don't have to be, you have me to watch out for you," the crooked smile he gave her reminded her of when he passed the bus just a couple of days earlier.

"Thank you, but why did you call me 'Suki? It doesn't mean the same as Utsuki."

"Given that Utsuki and Suki are both stand alone names without a meaning I don't see what the problem is, besides it is just a nickname. I just cut off the ut to make it easier to say."

She gave him a cold look as she stood to leave, "I will thank you to leave my name alone, Tekeshi-SAN. I don't go around calling you Tek now do I?"

Tekeshi smiled, "Most of my friends in America do, and there is one more reason I'm calling you 'Suki."

"What is that," she said as she turned around.

"It's a contracted form of vampire."

* * *

"I've never heard of anything like that," the voice from the receiver replied.

Tsukune groaned, "All that extra studying you did and you never came across anything similar. Tell me, Yukari-chan, what was the purpose if you learned a bunch of useless facts."

"Studying is fun, maybe you should try it sometime. Remind you of what your students have to do all the time."

"No fair. I barely managed to study half the time we were in high school thanks to you, Mizore, and Kurumu. I don't want to start trying again after twenty years, my head might explode."

Yukari giggled, "Then get Tekeshi to help you, him and Machiko are always top of their class. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't beat the grade record I set. It does still stand, doesn't it."

"We can't all be geniuses. Most of us are lucky if we can even do long division in our heads. Anyways, say hi to Fong-Fong and Machiko for me and Moka. And try to make it over for the school festival if you can this year."

"Will do. Give everyone my love when you see them. Bye."

"Bye, Yukari."

As he was setting the receiver down Moka walked into their suite. It was accessed by an elevator hidden behind a painting in the headmaster's office, making it very useful for scaring the wits out of students waiting to meet with him to discuss punishment. It also made it impossible for the majority of the staff to find him when he wanted to be inaccessible. As far as he knew only he, Moka, and Ruby knew where the entrance was and how to activate the elevator.

"Did she know anything," Moka asked, seating herself in Tsukune's lap.

He shook his head, "Yukari may know more about magic than most living beings, but she doesn't know everything like you get the impression from her. She promised to look into it though. I might look through some of Mikogami's papers and tomes, he always seemed to know the right action to take, so maybe he had some contingencies written out for me just in case I needed them."

"It worries me. If only father hadn't pulled his disappearing act, then he might have answers for us. He always had the answers when we were starting out. I know that after mother died he lived in half seclusion, and that it only got worse when he decided that you were at a level equal to him. After he told us how to save Tekeshi's life he just seemed so despondent, and then he seemed to cease existing."

"Moka, in the few years I knew your father I determined that he was a man of unknowable motivations. He only did things that would affect him and those he held dear, the rest of the world be damned. I will admit it was fun to watch him and my father in the same place, I would have put money on my father passing out, instead he talked your father into starting an investment firm and putting him in charge of it."

Moka chuckled lightly, "I don't think father even realized what happened for a few days after, who knew your father had it in him. Still, there has to be some reasonable explanation for why father just vanished without a trace. Vampires aren't known for being spontaneous, and with as much power as he held someone would have to have noticed him."

"It may have been in his plan. We know that he had connections to Mikogami, besides your mother that is. It took me several years to become his equal, and I don't think I actually reached that point. I really think he just got tired of dealing with me," Tsukune said, desperately trying to lift the mood.

"I think it actually hit Kokoa harder than me or Akua. She got over it better than any of us were expecting. She got over that better than us actually getting married, anyways nobody was attacked during the aftermath."

"She just wanted affection from him. Even if she is a proud vampire, she was still a young girl at that time. Honestly she should start trying to get out there and settle down. I do feel sorry for the man who marries her," he said with a genuine smile.

Moka punched him rather forcefully in the shoulder, "Just what do you mean by that? That my sister is a barbarian, or a spoiled brat?"

"I mean she has a very unpredictable personality. She can seem sweet and innocent one second, and then she takes out several square yards of woodlands because she misinterpreted something someone said to her. There are still bets going on out in the world whether Gin will ever have children after she kicked him when he gave her those flowers with another girl's name on them," He replied as he felt bones shifting themselves back into position.

"That was his fault, how was Kokoa supposed to know that he was giving every girl on campus a bouquet of flowers to apologize for his behavior during the time he attended school here."

Tsukune deadpanned, "I don't know, maybe the three wagons full of flowers behind him, and the sudden prevalence of girls walking around with flowers."

"You win that one. What prize are you going to take," Moka asked in a husky voice.

"Let's discuss that behind closed doors."

* * *

"I see no reason to keep you any longer. It has to be something related to both your parents being so powerful. I have worked on several vampires in the years since I started practicing medicine, and none of them healed this fast. Try not to show yourself around here too often, I would hate to have to work on you as often as I did your father," the doctor said as he finished examining Tekeshi during the aftermath of the attack.

Standing and pulling his shirt back over his head he mumbled something to the effect of "thanks doc" and then headed off to find Utsuki. He had a feeling she was going to be near Yusa and Asusa, and now that she was here, Harumi. The three yokai girls tended to stay close together when they could, and that usually spelt some kind of trouble for someone, quite often Tekeshi. If they somehow meshed Utsuki into the group who knew what could happen, all of them were already going to have a gaggle of lovestruck boys following them. If they weren't careful the boys could become quite militant in their pursuit.

"It wasn't my fault for the last time. I didn't tell him to hide up a tree and fall out of it, he did that on his own," he could tell that Harumi was up in arms trying to prove her innocence of his injury.

Utsuki spoke next, "He wouldn't be running if he wasn't scared of the 'Destined One' talk you keep spouting."

"Who but a destined one would save a girl's life like he did," the succubus asked smugly.

"Maybe the person who thought of the girl as their younger sister?"

"Use what ever logic you want, but he will be mine, Dyke."

At that he decided to speak up, much to his chagrin, "Harumi, don't call 'Suki a dyke. Besides being impolite, I don't think that it is actually true. Also, she is right."

Harumi screwed up face up trying to appear cute, "But Teki, you had one of them saying he was the bitch of the human race and he gave it up for free."

Tekeshi grew a bit warm at that reminder, "Yeah, I was a horrible child. It doesn't change the fact that you are family. I just can't bring myself to think of you, Yusa, or Asusa in that kind of light. I'm sorry, it just won't happen."

Before he could comprehend he had three girls hanging off of him, and Asusa whispering in his ear, "They say that incest is best, hehe."

Tekeshi looked over to Utsuki with a pleading face, "Please help me for the love of all that is sacred in this messed up world."

Utsuki just shook her head, "I am not involved in this in any way. Have fun."

* * *

**A/N: I have had to move to a place I don't have regular internet access, so I honestly can't say when I will be able to update anything. Please those of you who enjoy my work please bear with me. Read, Review, and give me ideas. Flames will be used to ward off horny Yuki-onna. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Please pick your course schedules up as you leave. First years at the east entrance, seconds years at the south entrance, and third years at the west entrance. And once again, thank you for attending Yokai Academy and let's have a pleasant year," Ruby finished her greeting on the stage in the schools auditorium, a fairly new addition to the school, and dismissed the students to start the first day of the school term.

It didn't take Tekeshi and company long to get out. He had decided it wouldn't do any good to try to hide from the three yokai girls, there just wasn't enough area to hide in. To expedite their exit from the opening ceremony he had conned the teacher handing out first year schedules into giving him his and the girls during the ceremony. Well conned might not have been the right word for it, more like blackmailed him, though he really should have known better than to try to set up cameras looking into the girls locker room. While the previous headmaster, who he had never found out the identity of beyond being called the Chairman, had been lax about such things due to the lack of qualified instructors, his father wasn't. And there was the fact that the twins and Harumi were going to have to use that locker room at some point, and he wasn't about to let some pervert video tape his little sisters in the buff like that.

The girls had started comparing notes on who was in what class, "We all got different classes. I'm in 1-A. What did you two get," Harumi started the round.

Simultaneously the twins answered, "1-B."

Harumi shifted to Utsuki, "What about you Dyke?"

"1-C, tits for brains," Utsuki answered, her voice more than a little hostile.

Tekeshi sighed. He knew that he was going to have to get them to start getting along better. Whether it was because Harumi saw Utsuki as a rival, or just them rubbing each other the wrong way... No, bad thought Tekeshi, don't go there. Anyway they did not like each other the least little bit. It was more than likely going to make life hard for him since the yokai girls had come to understand that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Which class did you get Oni-sama," Yusa asked, one of the few times she spoke without Asusa.

"1-C."

"NOT FAIR. WHYYYYYY!," three voices shouted at the same time drawing most of the student bodies stares to them.

Tekeshi had to shake his head to clear the ringing, "For god's sake, would you not scream in a person's ear like that. I like being able to hear thank you very much, and it makes it a lot easier to play a guitar with intact hearing."

Utsuki started to walk off to get to class, and was quickly joined by Tekeshi who had ceased trying to control the others. Both of them knew the reason they were in the same class. Utsuki was a little miffed at it, but she couldn't argue with it. She knew that she was in danger every second she was here, after the fight that erupted over another girl just before the assembly she had a feeling that she should stick close to him no matter what. He wasn't hitting on her at least, that was more than could be said for all the other guys she had met so far.

"You ok 'Suki? You seem a little lost in thought," Tekeshi interrupted her line of thinking.

"I'm fine Tekeshi-san. Just wondering what I'm doing in a place like this. I know that there is a good possibility that I could get killed for just blinking the wrong way. And I don't want an all out war raged over me like the girl had earlier," she replied.

"You mean the werewolf and the minotaur fight. I thought they just didn't like each other. I'm going to be honest, it doesn't take much to start a fight here. Different races of yokai brought together in such a small area is not really the best idea, but it has been made to work for over two hundred years now. Like I said, you don't have to worry about anything, I will watch out for you, and I think the twins will as well. I don't know about Harumi, she just doesn't seem to like you, and please don't call her tits for brains, that won't help the situation any."

Utsuki looked at him sideways, "Then get her to stop calling me a dyke. Whatever that actually is."

Tekeshi chuckled, "Her father was an American, he didn't use the best language. She picked it up from him. It is a synonym for lesbian, and a type of earthen wall they use to reclaim land for farming in Holland."

"I am going to ask this now, are you a genius or a know it all," the girl asked flatly, recalling that he often had comments like that.

"Genius. Over a 150 IQ. Made my parents proud, but leads me to boredom a lot, and makes me rather unpopular with teachers and classmates. They don't see it as fair that an assignment that takes them two hours to do only takes me a half hour."

"Do all vampires have it so easy, I mean really you seem to have it made for the most part. You can beat up anyone without trying, you could seduce anyone you want, and you are next to being rulers of other yokai."

Tekeshi stopped, "I wouldn't say we have it easy. We can't go out in the rain without having to fear dying. If we get sick we are quite likely to die. And we are nowhere near being the rulers of all monster kind. No matter what we are far from having it easy."

Utsuki looked at the ground ashamed, "I'm sorry. This isn't like me. I usually treat people kindly. It has just been a shock to my system."

"Don't worry about it. A change in personality to combat unknowns isn't unheard of in human and yokai both. Once you get over it you will start acting more like yourself. Honestly I went from loud and boisterous to quiet and meek when I first went to America. I had lived here in Japan since I was born, the furthest away from Osaka I had ever been was Hokkaido. America was a new place where I didn't fit in at first. I know a little about what you are going through."

The two resumed walking to the classroom. The remainder of the walk neither said anything. Tekeshi was regretting the curt way he had responded to her statements. He knew she was going through a lot in a second, and he didn't have the right to speak to her like that. Utsuki was regretting having even said that. Tekeshi had been nothing but kind, and had put his life on the line to protect her after knowing her all of three hours. He might be rude, smart-alecky, and violent, but he never actually hurt anyone that hadn't deserved it in-front of her. Despite her stress level she didn't have the right to speak to anyone like that, she didn't even have the right to treat Harumi like she had been. She was a fine representative of the human race.

* * *

Tekeshi watched the teacher at the front of the room. It was the same young woman his mother had saved. Miss Steyr. She was shaking slightly from the nerves of being a first time teacher. Everyone in the class except him and Utsuki was talking loudly despite her several polite requests to tone it down so she could start class.

Tekeshi decided to take pity on her, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!"

A person would have heard a pin falling through the air it got so quiet. Tekeshi knew that when he gave an order that people usually followed it due to the extreme level of malice he put into his voice. He didn't do it often, since he rather preferred getting along with people instead of scaring them half to death just being in the same room with them, but sometimes you had wield the rod over the olive branch.

"Thank you Mr. Aono. If everyone would please give me their attention I would like to introduce my self to you. I am Miss Eva Steyr. I am from Austria and this is my first year of teaching. I am somewhat familiar with Japanese custom, but I have very little practical knowledge of it. If I do anything that offends you or is against your culture please let me know so that I may correct myself. However do not think that I am going to fall for a gag like homework is against your culture, I am not that naïve," her introduction was audible, but still in a very low tone.

One of the kids in the back row spoke up, "Screw you, Hobgoblin. I don't know what you were thinking trying to teach here, but go back to your burrow bitch."

Tekeshi groaned. Hobgoblins were not well thought of, and very few knew of their actual abilities. He had met a family of them living in a cabin just east of Tempe, AZ. When they were calm they were nice gentle folk, but when riled they could rip an orc in half. Conversely though, when they were scared they were helpless. They were highly intelligent and capable of thinking of several subjects simultaneously, consciously. He was really impressed with their ability to maintain a human form no matter what, something that other yokai commonly had a problem with when angered or scared. The only way to tell them apart was their sickly green eyes, like Miss Steyr had.

The woman's voice lowered half an octave as she approached the student, "You might consider giving the person who will be grading your papers a little more respect. I don't think you have anything you can actually say you clanking pile of bones."

The rest of the class got silent, and Tekeshi noticed Utsuki shaking furiously. Standing he walked back and put his hand on the teachers shoulder. Looking over she recognized him as the one who had led her to the building and had helped her gain control of the class for the short amount of time. Taking a breath she returned to her desk and Tekeshi did the same.

"For those of you who decided not to read the school handbook I will go over some of the major rules here at Yokai Academy. You are expected to come to class on time, with no more than three late arrivals per week. Sunday through Thursday evening you are to remain on campus, Friday and Saturday evening you are allowed to go the Mononoke Arcade to shop for school supplies and other essentials. The curfew is eight o'clock on school nights, and eleven o'clock on non-school nights. Finally all students are expected to maintain a human form at all times while on campus, remember you are here to learn to integrate into human society," the burst of anger had given the European woman a burst of confidence, which helped her keep the class's attention.

Tekeshi was a little impressed by the display. Typical hobgoblin, this was going to be an interesting year. He started going over the odds in his head on whether a student might be disemboweled in class for a smart ass remark. You didn't get that kind of entertainment from a human school.

* * *

Utsuki didn't know whether to be surprised or not when she discovered she was in the same gym class as the other girls. Yusa and Asusa she didn't mind, just Harumi. The twins had actually given her a place to sleep while the wall to her room was being repaired. Harumi seemed to just see her as a unwanted rival for Tekeshi's attention. There was also the breast situation that was at the forefront of the girl. She had asked Tekeshi if they were fake at one point, and had been surprised to hear that Harumi's mother was even more endowed. It just wasn't fair, no girl should have boobs that big.

"Are you ok 'Suki-chan," Asusa asked from her place next to her.

"I'm fine, just a little put off by Harumi and her endowments," she replied.

The snow girl laughed, "Don't be. I've seen one of her lingerie bills, and it made me glad I didn't have to go to Tokyo twice a year for bras."

"Your kidding."

"No, for her to get one bra is over fifteen thousand yen, for a plain one. She had one real lacy one made that cost over eighty thousand. If Aunt Kurumu didn't own a bunch of restaurants she would have to go bra-less all the time."

The two girls stole a look two rows back at the subject of the conversation, "How does she find a shirt to fit her then? Can she afford to have those custom made as well," Utsuki asked.

"Yes. We have never given her clothes for Christmas because of it. I don't think that a human could survive with a pair that big hanging from their chest."

Suddenly a very chilling voice sounded from infront of where they were standing, "Asusa, Utsuki, would you mind so terribly to be quiet so that I may start class."

Both turned to see Moka staring them down, "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

In the headmaster's office three people sat. One male and two female. The male stayed silent for a while and allowed the to women to finish catching up with one another. Their conversation mainly revolved around their children and how they both were expected to surpass any expectations that they could be held to.

"Kurumu, Mizore, we can all agree that the girls are remarkable. I did have a specific purpose in bringing you here today. May I get to it," Tsukune asked when he noticed the atmosphere start to thicken with veiled malice.

Mizore spoke up first, "Sorry Tsukune. You know how rarely we get to see each other. You may go on."

"Thank you. I have already went over this with Moka and Ruby. Kouyo has shown up again, and we have indications that he plans to try to take over the school. I know that both of you have developed spy networks so if you have heard anything I would like to know."

"Why would I have a spyring? I own restaurants, what would I be needing spies for, to find out a competitor's recipe for steak tar-tar," Kurumu replied to the accusation skillfully.

"Won't deny. Nothing concerning Kouyo has come before me. I have heard rumors of Fairy Tale trying to establish a cell deep in Russia, no confirmation though. If you want I will tell my agents to keep feelers out for anything concerning Fairy Tale leadership," Mizore said rather dully.

"Thank you, that would be appreciated. Also Kurumu, the chances of a series of succubi visiting the same restaurant, at the exact same time, on the exact same day, every week is statistically unlikely. Either you are using them as spies, or succubi are driven by habit more than I thought."

Kurumu sighed, "Fine, can't keep a secret from you anymore. I have heard rumors coming out of Bangkok that there was a Youko there recently. They didn't get a good description, and backed off after encountering a water nymph following him. I told my agents to actively search for and identify the Youko, but as of yet there hasn't been any success."

"Thanks, just keep me informed if you get anything solid. Hopefully I can learn enough to stall the attack before it even happens. If not, will you help if it comes down to a conflict?"

The answer was simultaneous, "You can count on the Black and White Duet."

Tsukune deadpanned, "You two still use that moniker?"

* * *

Tekeshi was bored. Not the nothing going on kind of bored either. The I decided to escape the rush of estrogen that was surrounding me by taking a walk in the woods and a bunch of idiots decided to jump me kind of bored. He counted ten of them. Most were B or C class, with a couple of A class. The leader was a vampire though. This wasn't a surprise. Vampires were more likely to fight for dominance among themselves than against others. The use of soldiers against an opponent wasn't unheard of either, though it was discouraged.

"Well, well, what do we have here. Some pretty boy who thinks he is all that. I'm going to tell you something now, and not charge you anything for it. I am Alfonse Periet Morturo, I'm a second year, and this school belongs to me. If you want to challenge me, then I will be just so happy to kill you now, and save myself the trouble later. Now introduce yourself politely and I will let you go on your way," the upstart announced himself in a rather snobbish manner.

Tekeshi shook his head, "I am Aono Tekeshi. I am the son of Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka of the House of Shuzen. I don't care if you think you own this school or what, but don't bother me and you won't have to go to the hospital. Now get out of my way or lose some retainers."

Had he politely responded it would have made him seem weak, so he took the other road and showed his dominance. He also expected another vampire to understand that in Japan the House of Shuzen was god, and when you fight against god you typically die in a very agonizing way. It seemed by the other vampires demeanor he didn't understand what he meant.

"House of Shuzen, is that some little cult or something. I didn't know that you oriental vampires still went for that kind of nonsense. A house means little if the lord isn't strong enough to keep the throne. Point me to this Aono guy so that I may make a kingdom for myself," when he finished his little coterie started laughing with him.

"My father happens to be the headmaster of this school, and is the strongest vampire alive, followed by my mother. I highly suggest you take your circus somewhere else, cause little clown, when you tease a bull, the bull is going to trample you," Tekeshi told the foreigner.

"Don't make me laugh any harder. I might die from this display already. One of you hit him already, and screw the rule about human forms, lets let him see what kills him."

The first combatant stepped forward and changed. A minotaur. He charged and ran right over one of his comrades and into one of the few living trees. Two down. Two stepped up and changed, they were twins and changed into some type of tall spindly thing with a large gaping mouth and no eyes. Tekeshi wasn't exactly sure what they were, but they punched in unison, and gaped in unison as he grabbed their wrists and slung them in an arch bowling over the others. Three of the remainder didn't stand up. Seven down.

"Enough, obviously I chose my followers poorly. I will take care of this myself."

"If you are that eager to wind up in the hospital then lets rock."

The combatants removed their blazers as their circled. When two vampires fought the results were awe inspiring. In the past entire cities had been destroyed by single combat between vampires. Countless lives had been lost to those who were foolish enough not to run. There was no force of nature that could compare, and nothing that could stop them except...

"Kodomo, Mister Morturo, cease," Tsukune yelled stepping into view.

Mister Morturo's arrogance got the best of him, "Shut up peasant. This is between me and him, and why the hell are you kneeling to him?"

"Because I am his father, and the leader of the House of Shuzen. Now kneel or I will allow my child to beat you to death like he planned to," the younger vampire swung his head back around to stare at something that scared him.

The first sight of Tsukune he had gotten was normal enough. Brown hair, brown eyes, not very commanding in his stance. Now though he saw a god of death. Silver hair, crimson eyes, somekind of black steel covering the man's torso, and large bat like wings towering over him. Alfonse Periet Morturo had never feared anything in his sixteen years of life, yet he was now in need of a fresh pair of pants.

"Leave, and never bother one of my family again on the penalty of your death."

He didn't need to be told twice, him and those of his followers that were still conscious ran for their very lives. To a vampire it was not looked at as cowardice to run from an enemy that was without a doubt superior to you, it was considered intelligent.

Tekeshi stood, "How long until the day ends?"

Tsukune replied as he returned to his everyday form, "About three and a half hours."

"Well, damn."

* * *

The last class of the was once again homeroom. It was for those who need it to get a jump on their homework, and those who didn't or just didn't give a damn to do other stuff. The teacher typically just stepped in from time to time to check on the students and keep them on track, but mostly stayed in the faculty room grading papers and fleshing out lesson plans. This meant for students it was a time to talk with a teacher trying to shush you.

"Tekeshi-san, I didn't get to ask you earlier, but why did you seen so fired up when you came back from walking at lunch? Were you in a fight," Utsuki asked from the seat beside him.

He nodded, "Nothing serious, just some second year thinking he was god. I took out a few of his flunkies, but Dad showed up before I could get to him. He made the poor boy soil his pants from fear when he was challenged."

"Your father isn't all that scary. I rather find him comforting to be around."

"That is left over from him having been a human. If he shows his full power he could enslave the world with a word. My mother isn't far behind him. Don't worry though, they want humans and yokai to live together peacefully," Tekeshi told her candidly.

"Who turned your father into a vampire, if it isn't rude to ask?"

"My mother, in an attempt to save his life."

"Then shouldn't your mother be more powerful since she was born a vampire?"

Tekeshi thought for a second on this concept, "I never thought about it before. I guess she actually should be. Something must have occurred with my father for him to have grown so powerful."

"Also you said they were Shinso vampires or something like that, aren't you one as well?"

"Actually no," he told her cautiously, "It isn't something that can be passed down from mother to child. It requires the mixing of the blood itself. While in the womb the mother's blood and the child's blood never actually mix. The only way for a Shinso to come about is for one to infect another or turn a human. You can see why they are rare, my parents are the only two remaining ones."

Utsuki let this information process for a second, "So what is so special about them that sets them apart from vampires like yourself?"

"Their blood is that of the first vampires. In the guise my father goes around in he had his power significantly restricted. If he was to release just a little of that his appearance changes. If he release more his aura becomes oppressively evil. I don't know what would happen if he were to release his full power, I haven't seen in my life."

"What if two Shinsos were to infect someone at the same time? Would it just be the same as one doing it?"

Tekeshi weighed his answer, "I don't really know. Either just the same effect as one, or possibly the power would double due to the differences in the bloods, if the second is the case then you would possible have to seal such an individual to prevent the raw power from burning them up. Or I may be wrong. That is a question you would need to ask someone like my Aunt Yukari, or my father. I may be a genius, but my knowledge isn't really geared toward magic powers and stuff."

"Ok. So can you help me with this science homework?"

"Easy as can be."

* * *

**A/N: And so ends the groups first day at Yokai Academy. If only Tekeshi had an idea of what we all knew about him, then maybe he would go power mad and try to take over the world. Lets leave that for another time. The first plot line is now in motion. I wont drag out the time between this and the first encounters with the new Fairy Tale branch for too long, so expect it in maybe two to three chapters. I don't know when I will post next, so until then I gave you more to read than usual. It shames me to have to put so many fluff sections just to give you content, but that is the curse of internet isolationism.**


End file.
